Smoke and Mirrors
by Evelyn Mae
Summary: It was never an issue. No one ever asked, so he never told.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter One

Disclamier: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

...

Edward wiped the steam off his cracked bathroom mirror and stared at himself as his lips curled up in a self-deprecating grin. He wasn't sure if he had been blessed or cursed with good genetics. He stood tall at six two with broad muscular shoulders paired with an impressive set of abs from years of hard work.

He shook his head, running a thumb over his five o'clock shadow, and stared at his brooding, forest-colored eyes. By all appearances, he looked nearly a decade older than he was. He knew no one would question his age, no one ever did, hadn't in years, hence the can of Copenhagen wearing a ring into the back pocket of his Wranglers and the six-pack that set in his fridge.

' _Boy. When you get done feeding the animals. Meet an old man for breakfast.'_ He rolled his eyes as he skimmed over his grandfather's text message. For an old cowboy, he sure loved his cellphone.

He slipped on his black fleece hoodie and yanked on his boots, heading out into the chilly morning air.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Emmett teased, dropping some feed into the back of Edward's old pickup truck held mostly together by duct tape and kept running only on what Edward seemed to believe was God's will. It certainly wasn't diesel and well-maintained oil changes.

"Fuck off; the sun's not up, I'm not late," He flipped him off, pouring food into his grandfather's dog bowls as Emmett dumped out some cat food for the mouse cats.

Together they fed the pigs and cows, checked water wells to make sure the pumps were running. Edward dropped Emmett off with Jasper as the sun started to peek over the horizon, "I'll be back after lunch," he informed his older cousin. "Pops wants to talk, and I need to pick up his order at Newton's."

"Will do," his cousin nodded, putting out his smoke, "Billy's tonight, Rose is singing, Alice told her we'd all be there to support her. First drink, on me."

"All right, sure," He agreed easily, "I could use a drink after this week."

"Everything okay?" Jasper frowned, looking him over.

He shook his head, "Nah, no worries. See you later."

He tore off down the dirt road, pulling into the Jet's Diner with a few minutes to spare. He sat in the cab of his truck watching as the oldest farmers and ranchers of Forks came together for their morning coffee and to shoot the shit over their plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Edward," his grandfather motioned for him, he was sitting at a private table away from his morning companions. "Martha, honey, the boy will have the Big Breakfast and a black coffee," he ordered, giving Edward no chance to order for himself. "Sit down, boy," he gruffed.

He slid into the booth across from him, waiting for his grandfather to continue. Edward Sr. was a no-nonsense, rough old cowboy who didn't mince words. He held the man's gaze for a moment until Martha placed a pitcher of coffee between them, after pouring them each a cup.

"Give me your truck keys," He held out his hand expectantly.

His brow furrowed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his 1990 Ford F150. Did Pops know about the ticket he got while in Austin? Nah, he wasn't one to punish or parent. He was a hired hand nothing more, nothing less, even if they shared a name. "Something wrong?"

Edward Sr. ignored his question, "you've done a fine job the last few years," he spoke, sipping his coffee and cutting into his buttery biscuit smothered with gravy.

He swallowed hard, blood roared in his ears, "are you firing me … Sir?"

"No." He placed a set of Dodge keys on the table, "my new truck is at the dealership."

Edward's eyebrows rose.

"You've earned it," his grandfather stated blandly. Edward twisted and glanced out at his pop's Ram truck. It was a 2014, Mega Cab, pitch black, dual wheels, pulled a trailer flawlessly. "It's yours after you drop me off at the dealership."

"What about the F150?" He asked, picking up the keys.

"It's Emmett's headache now, I figure he'll be the one to kill her." Edward's lips twitched at the sound of his grandfather's laughter, a noise he only had heard a handful of times.

He dug into his meal, "also, I think it's time we had a serious talk, you and I, boy," his grandfather spoke, breaking their silence after finishing their meal and pouring himself another cup of coffee, and refilling Edward's.

"About?" Edward prompted, putting his fork down.

"The future," his grandfather clarified, rubbing a hand over his mouth, looking Edward over as if he was judging his very soul. "E&E Farm and Ranch will be yours when I'm gone." He stated firmly.

Edward coughed and set his coffee down, "what about Mom, Aunt Elizabeth?"

"Bethy married a fine man in preacher Whitlock, she learned from your Mama's mistakes," he said gruffly, he leveled Edward with a look, "and you're Mama, she's weak son. I hate to say that about my own daughter, but it's the truth. She's a pitiful creature, and if I left anything to her, your daddy would be back in a heartbeat to snatch it from her. The son of a bitch he is."

Edward cringed, but he knew his grandfather was right, he figured he had a few months before his old man came back around, being as he had only taken off a few weeks before, "what about Jasper?"

"He ain't blood," he waved a dismissive hand. "Now, I ain't saying I'm leaving them all high and dry, they all have their own coming to them, and I've set aside an account for your Mama, but you're to manage that."

He nodded; bitterness ate at his stomach.

"But the rest is yours," he said finishing his coffee. "Oh. I almost forgot, here, bonuses. Finally got the mess cleared up with the co-op over last year's corn harvest. Fucking government, complicating simple matters," he shook his head, sliding Edward a check he usually received in early December.

"Thanks," he tucked the check away, sliding out of the booth and placing a few dollar tip on the table. His drove his grandfather over to the dealership after they stopped by Newton's Farm Fleet and Home Store to pick up the farm's order.

"I'll drop these off at the farm, I'll be back after lunch, Pop's," he reminded him, "I need to take my ma into town."

He received a short nod, "tell her those are what Sunday are for," he gruffed as he climbed out and said no more on the matter.

"Grumpy old bastard," Edward mumbled under his breath as he headed back out to the farm. He put away the supplies in the barn before driving down to the little two bedrooms, one bath house, where his grandparents had started their life together.

He shook his head remembering how Edward Sr. had begrudgingly welcomed back his daughter when a fourteen-year-old Edward had shown up on his doorstep clasping a ' _farmhand needed'_ ad nervously in one hand as his mother and young siblings slept in the cheap old Taurus he had illegally driven across Texas to beg for the job.

"Ma," he called, stepping into the living room and scooping up a few of his sibling's toys and putting them away.

"Eddie, sweetling, you're here," she smiled at him, he was pleased to note the bruises had faded away and the light was coming back to her emerald eyes.

He shrugged leaning against the wall, "said you need to go to town, what couldn't wait until Sunday?" He asked, his voice a bit harsher than he intended.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen," Esme murmured, her face flushed as she turned her eyes away from him.

Edward frowned, "why, you sick?"

"No, I just need to see him, Edward, please." He sighed at the desperation pleading in her voice.

"Get your coat," he grumbled.

The drive into town was quiet; he listened to her hum along to the radio. Her fingers curled into her lap, occasionally she'd stop humming and chew on her lip and tears would spring to her eyes, making Edward's stomach clench with worry.

"Ma, whatever it is, it'll be okay," he muttered, holding the door to the doctor's office open for her. She put on a little smile, and he settled into an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room and scrolled through his phone as he waited.

He perked up as Dr. Cullen and his mother came around the corner, his stomach dropped as he overheard them talking, "Esme, you need to take the vitamins every day, and I want to see you back in three weeks."

"Is?" Jessica questioned, cutting herself off from asking if Esme was pregnant.

Dr. Cullen seemed to understand her unspoken question and gave her a reassuring nod, his smile tight with a pinch of sadness, "everything fine. Jessica, I want to see Esme again on the 9th. Take care," he told her softly, his last two words a touch more personal than professional. He let his gentle grip on her arm go.

Esme moved across the room and paused in front of her son, she fidgeted with her purse for a moment, slipping the appointment card inside before speaking, "Ready?"

Edward lifted his head slowly and gave her a slight nod. He stood and tipped his Stetson towards the good doctor before leading her out of the office. He was quiet as he pulled out of the parking lot, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"Eddie, sweetling," Esme broke the silence, her gentle voice raked over him as he pulled into the LoneStar Bank.

He glanced at her and shook his head, silencing her, "got my bonus, be right back."

"Oh, good. That's really good, honey," She murmured, opening and closing her mouth before turning her gaze away from him. Tears filled her eyes.

He grunted, feeling like someone kicked him in the gut. He rubbed a hand over his shadow of a beard, "figured, we'd stop by Penney's, do a little shopping."

"Eddie," She whispered, her pain sliced right through him.

"Christmas was crummy, surprise Ellie and Evan this afternoon. Be cool, yeah?" He forced his voice to be happy, upbeat, giving his ma a tiny grin.

She smiled softly, "that'd be nice."

His shoulders relaxed, and he headed inside the bank, depositing half of his bonus of five grand and walking out with the other half in cash.

"A few new outfits, a toy or two, new shoes," he followed her with a shopping cart. "On the bright side, awesome clearance selection," he joked, giving her a crooked grin when she laughed.

"I have a job lined up," she announced after he selected a dress for his baby sister, the true light of his life.

His eyebrow rose, he tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice, "where?"

"Decorating cakes for Maggie's bakery," she murmured. "Eight to noon, Monday through Friday."

"Cool, sounds good." He praised, he watched her eyes skim over the baby department. The cool burning anger returned, "so … when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?" She froze, her eyes widened. He locked his gaze on the baby clothes before turning to look back at her. She curled her arms around her middle. "Eddie, I …" she licked her lips and shrugged, tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him," he muttered darkly, he forced himself to take a deep breath noticing his mother tense. He blew out his anger and shook his head sadly, "so, when are you due?" He asked, his voice tight laced with a controlled calm.

"Early September."

"Have you told him?" She shook her head quickly, nearly jumping at his sharp tone, "are you gonna tell him?" The urge to grab her junky old cell phone and check her call history hit him hard.

She shook her head once more, "no. I want him to stay gone, Eddie. I mean it this time. I'm done."

His lips curled upwards, it took all his self-control not to roll his eyes. "Good," he muttered doubtfully, he placed a pile of clothes on the checkout counter.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly when he pulled into the driveway.

He shrugged noncommutatively, "are you?" he countered.

"I will be," she promised as he gathered the bags and carried them inside. "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm going to Billy's tonight, but I'll swing by at seven, hang out with El and Ev for a bit."

"They'll love that. I'll make brownies."

…

"Stupid fuck, why you, piece of ..." Edward muttered, kicking at the tractor tire as he yanked his fleece hoodie off and tossed it into the back of his new truck. "Go in, go in, go in," he chanted, sprawled out under the tractor. Twisting his arm up with a grunt. "Is it in?" He asked Jasper who was peering down at him, "feels like it."

"Yeah you got it," Jasper said, from under the hood, he reached down and tightened the bolt Edward had placed in the engine.

Emmett snickered, wiping the sweat from his brow, "that's what she said."

He laughed, lifting his water jug to his lips. The sun was low on the horizon, turning the sky a soft yellow to the west. They didn't have long before they ran out of daylight, "let's finish this and be done for the day."

"Sure, whenever you're done admiring the pretty little sunset," Jasper grunted, wiping some of the grease off his hands.

He lifted his middle finger and climbed up into the cab. He smirked proudly to himself as she fired up, sending them a wave before driving down to the roundtop.

…

The sickly sweet smell of baked chocolate assaulted his senses as he stepped into his mother's living room. The lingering scent stirred memories of violence, tears, and broken promises.

"Eddie!" Ellie beamed, skipping towards him. "I got a hundred on my spelling test." She held up the white paper with a smiley face sticker.

His lips twitched upwards, warmth spread through him. "Awesome Ellie-Bear," he praised, giving her a twirl around the room. "Stop growing up, yeah?" He teased her, kissing the tip of her nose as he placed her back on her feet.

He eyed the teacher report cards, and his eyes skimmed over Ellie's … _polite, kind, a true joy to teach._ Evan's scores were below average, downright piss-poor and worrying.

He was already falling behind, and he wasn't even through preschool yet. He rubbed a hand over his face and stared at his artwork; clean, neat, bright and colorful. Full of imagination.

He tilted his head as he watched his four and half-year-old brother watch TV; he chewed on his bottom lip as his stomach soured. Something was wrong. Not just different, or quirky with Evan, but wrong.

He nudged him gently with his boot; Evan looked up sharply and beamed at him. "Hey Champ," he scooped him up, letting him cuddle into his chest. He was a happy child, playful, just frustrating silent.

He placed him back on the sofa as the credits rolled and the next cartoon started.

He leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched his mother clean. He tossed the assessment papers on the table, "fill them out, schedule it, I'll drive him to Dallas for the testing."

"There's nothing wrong with Evan. People are just too quick to throw around labels." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

He blew out a breath and counted to himself silently, "just fill them out, this way we'll know. Something's wrong. The school knows, I know, and hell, even you know it Ma."

She nodded, looking unsure but she took the pen he held out and scrawled her name on the papers. "I'll call them tomorrow," she promised.

He opened the closet door and pulled out the gifts, handing her a pile.

He settled back and enjoyed Ellie's squeals of delight and Evan's bright, excited eyes and silent grins as they opened their presents.

"Thank you, Mama, thank you, Eddie," Ellie gushed, hugging her new doll to her chest. "I just love her so much, I'm going to name her Molly, do you like that name, Eddie?" She asked him turning her wild greenish blue eyes on him.

"That's a fine name," he approved, rolling his eyes a bit as she beamed at him, bouncing on his chest and making him groan.

He rolled onto his stomach and stretched out on the living room floor, and he joined Evan in his game as he played with his new cars. He built his sister requested towers and castles with the blocks he had made her years ago in his grandfather's shop.

"Night," he called after them as his mother led them off for their baths.

Ellie twirled and blew him a kiss, "nightie night."

He chuckled as he pulled his favorite Stetson out of the closet.

"Be safe," his mother blessed him as he headed for the door after checking his appearance in the mirror.

Billy's was loud and busy, as it typically was on a Friday night. It was one of the few popular bars in the small town.

He had been sneaking into Billy's since he was fifteen. Back then, he'd order a hamburger and steal one of Jasper Buds. He had waited until he was considered a Friday, Saturday night regular and most of the waitstaff had known him by name before ever daring to order his own drink.

Now, the five o'clock shadow he sported, and years of Friday night drop-ins, no one even gave him a second glance when he'd order a whiskey or cold beer.

He moved through the crowd, nodding to the familiar faces he knew through the community, from the parts store, tire shop, he gave a half wave to the group of mechanics from John Deere.

He grinned as Shelby approached him. She was blond, tall and back from modeling, she placed a playful hand on his shoulder, "what can I get for you, handsome?"

"What's the special tonight?"

"One free beer if you order a steak," her lips curled up as her eyes roamed over him. He knew all he had to do was feed her a couple lines and she'd be more than happy to warm his bed for the night.

"I'll take that steak, we'll have a pitcher of 80 Acre," he indulged, "and Shel, start me a tab," he winked at her as he settled next to Emmett and Jasper.

Her cheek glowed, "coming right up Sug."

Jasper snorted, "I can't believe your thinkin' of getting tangled up in that mess. Didn't the Tanya disaster teach you anything?"

He cringed at the memory of Tanya, and the drunken fool he had made of himself outside the bar nearly a year ago. "I was just being friendly," he shrugged, looking around the room, "I have no plans to ask her out nor do I want to find out what color her panties are under that skirt of hers. But she's a sweet gal, flirtins' not a crime."

Emmett tossed his arm across his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, "damn right, but seriously you're not even a little tempted to know what color her knickers are?"

"Maybe a little but no, I'm not interested," he said firmly, "where are your women at?"

"They'll be here soon," Jasper said, giving Shelby a chilly look after she placed Edward's plate and drink down before him, sending her scurrying away from their table.

Emmett chuckled, "they're getting ready with an old high school friend who recently moved back."

He nodded cutting into his steak, "know of anyone who has a decent vehicle for sale under three grand?"

They both opened their smartphones and scrolled through Facebook's marketplace and selling groups. "Not a truck, it's for my ma," he clarified.

Jasper grunted in annoyance but changed groups and continued looking. They discussed the available options, "not a bad choice, yeah it's old but it's low on miles, they took care of it. Maybe I can get them to come down a few hundred bucks?"

"Probably, I'll go with you to look at it tomorrow," Jasper said as they messaged the older couple about their 2002 Tahoe.

"Go where?" Alice asked him, wrapping her thin arm around Jasper's neck and kissing his cheek.

"With Ed to check out a Tahoe, just for a bit in the morning," he pulled her onto his lap, "you look beautiful babe." He kissed her forehead, "that scarf matches the dress exactly as you hoped."

"Bella, you know Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie motioned to the boys, "and this is Jasper cousin Edward and one of Emmy's best friends."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," He nodded his Stetson towards her and flashed her his best grin. Warmth spread through him as her dark eyes did their appraisal.

"Behave, cowboy," Alice laughed, sending him a look of warning, which he ignored.

It was her big doe eyes that sparked his interest. They were warm, full of kindness and intelligence. She was beautiful, soft olive skin, a shy smile. Her soft Texas lilt hit him square in the chest, "it's so good to be back," she told Emmett after stepping out of his bear hug.

"So Bella what have you been up to?" Jasper asked her, as she settled across from him at the table next to Rosalie.

She smiled, her cheek flushed as she caught Edward staring at her, "I backpacked through Europe after graduation, blew through my savings. I spent the last two and half years teaching in Germany, but when I got the call from the hospital about my dad's stroke, I packed up my flat and flew home. What about you guys?"

"Farming," Jasper said, "and the occasional side project with Edward."

Emmett nodded in agreement, "the same, but I also coach T-Ball in the spring," Rosalie beamed at him, kissing his hand.

Her warm, curious gaze settled on Edward, "farming too." He stated, "we all work together on our granddaddy's farm." He said unashamedly; they were all just good ole' country boys. They worked hard, damn near seven days a week from sunup to sundown for their families.

His eyes followed Rose and Emmett to the stage, as Alice pulled a reluctant Jasper to the dance floor, leaving Edward and Bella alone. "So what do you now that you're back in Forks?" He asked between songs.

"I have a temporary job teaching at Heritage Academy until the end of the school year. They were desperate, I was desperate." She shrugged, pulling her long brown hair, up, "and the hours aren't bad, leaves me plenty of time to help care for my dad. I've been trying to make his house more handicap friendly, but that's a mess of a project."

"I could help with that," he offered, pleased with the small smile that spread across her face. "Pretty decent with power tools. For a trade of course."

He smirked as her brow crinkled with curiosity, "a trade? What kind?" Her voice squeaked a bit as she eyed him, unsure of his motives.

"For a meal of course," his smirk transformed into a full-blown, playful grin.

Warmth spread through him as she gave him a nod of agreement. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure as she asked softly, "homemade or takeout?"

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," he shrugged,"I promise, I'm the least picky person you'll ever meet." Her chuckle made it easier for him to breathe, "I've gotta feed a few calves first thing Sunday, but after that, I'm free for the rest of the day."

"I'd really like your help, Edward," she drawled out his name, setting his blood on fire.

He pulled out his cell, "what's your number?"

He tapped in her phone number, "it's a date," he said as he sent her a text message across the table. ' _Let's_ _play_ _twenty_ _questions_ ,' when she looked up at him, raising her eyebrow, he winked at her and typed, _'what's your favorite color?'_

"Really?" She shook her head in amusement and looked up at him her eyes sparkled playfully. "Are you in third grade?"

He shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin, "thought I'd start easy. Go on now, doll, answer the question. I'm dying of curiosity over here."

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before her fingers danced over her screen, and he grinned as his phone buzzed in his hand. _'Sunrise pink.'_ Followed by another message, ' _favorite meal?'_

Before he could respond, Alice snatch his phone, "dance with me and you can have it back," he took her hand and let her pull him to the floor.

"Tired of Jasper's two left feet, are you?" He teased, pulling her close.

She swatted him, "never, but I wanted to talk to you. How is he really doing?" She asked him quietly, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

He sighed, "about as good as can be expected, Al." He twirled her and pulled her back to his chest, "and how are you doing?"

"Tonight has been a good night," she promised. He turned his gaze away from the dark rings under her eyes that stood out against her sickly pale skin, "you boys are wonderful about making a girl forget her troubles."

"We try our best, Darlin'." He winked down at her.

She giggled, shoving him away gently, "go rescue her, cowboy. But no funny business, she's my friend."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed and moved across the floor to tap Jasper on his shoulder, and he stepped away letting him cut in.

He took her hand in his and led her through a few songs before their mutual friends pulled them back to the table. He spent the rest of the evening sneaking glancing in her direction as he tried to follow along with the conversation Jasper and Emmett kept trying to pull him into.

"You didn't kiss her," Alice noted happily, as they watched Rosalie, Emmett and Bella drive away.

"Nah, but I will Alice. One day, she's gonna be mine," he promised, a serious glint in his eyes. "Later guys," he headed for his truck, not giving them a chance to respond to his promise.

He climbed up to the loft apartment over the garage that set next to his mother's house and collapsed back against his mattress. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered her earlier message. _'Fajitas ... favorite flower?_ ' he sent back.

' _Sunflowers.'_

...

 **Author Note**

Thank you Sunflower Fran for beta'ing and encouraging me.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a **Review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Two**

 **...**

He chuckled as his phone buzzed. ' _Chocolate or peanut butter?'_

' _Peanut butter.'_ He glanced at Jasper who was busy looking under the hood of the Tahoe. ' _Read anything interesting lately?'_

Jasper gave him a nod of approval. He looked towards the older couple and their shiny new Denali. "I'll give you thirty-five hundred." He held up an envelope full of cash.

"Done," the old man agreed. Edward filled out a bill of sale for him to sign. He shook his hand, accepting the extra set of keys.

He followed Jasper back out to the farm in the Tahoe then drove him back into town in his truck to drop him off at his home. "Alice wants everyone over for dinner, soon. Probably next Friday."

"Won't miss it." He promised. His phone vibrated against the console.

Jasper cleared his throat, "and don't play games with Bella. She's a friend, who's been through a lot. We all went to high school together; the girls went to college together. It'd be awkward."

"I'm not, chill," he shook his head as Jasper climbed out of the truck.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, ' _Actually yes. I've been rereading my favorite from my childhood bookcase. You?'_

' _I recently read an interesting article about the Kardashians.'_ He smirked as he hit send.

He drove to the edge of town and backed up to the front door of an old farmhouse; the four bedroom, two bath house his grandfather made him work on most Saturdays since he had arrived nearly five years ago.

" _You want me to do what?"_ _Edward looked between the large rundown house and his grandfather._

" _I want you to gut it," Edward Senior gruffed, passing him a large toolbox. Edward blinked at him, "that means you tear out everything but the foundation, pull out all the appliances, wiring, walls."_

" _Shouldn't you hire someone to do this?" He had asked nervously, and he jumped at the sound of his grandfather's gruff laughter._

 _His grandfather shook his head, "that's what I hired you for boy. I want you to do something, you get it done. Don't matter if it's milking Millie or harvesting corn, feeding Sam, vaccinatin' the cattle, or gutting a house. You do what I ask, and if you don't know how you figure it out."_

He walked through the farmhouse and into the kitchen where he needed to finish putting down the hardwood floors. ' _I have no idea how to respond to that.'_ Bella's response made him laugh. He sent her a laughing emoji.

' _Please tell me that means you're joking.'_ She replied quickly.

He grinned to himself, ' _I am,'_ he promised, ' _actually, I just checked out a book on how to build cabinets. Cats or dogs?'_

He eyed his phone every few moments as he gathered everything he needed to start working, waiting for it to ding. He practically leaped on it when it finally chimed. ' _Give me all the animals.'_ Followed by another message. " _What was the last show you binge-watched?"_

' _Breaking Bad. I'm contemplating a career change. You?'_

He worked the rest of the morning, his earbuds blaring in his ears. He looked up as Emmett dropped a Subway sandwich in front of him. "Hey," he said as he turned off his music.

"Hey," Emmett nodded, tossing him a bottle of water. "Making progress," he stated, sitting in a patio chair.

"Yeah," he agreed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He pulled his cell from his back pocket, ' _Downton Abbey. How many siblings do you have?'_ He unwrapped his sandwich and took a huge bite, "thanks for the food."

Emmett shrugged, "you always forget to eat when working on this project. Plus, I was starving, Rose cooked breakfast," he rubbed a hand over his face, "and that's usually code for 'she wants to talk.' "

"Oh?" He asked around a mouthful, itching to return her text.

"Oh indeed," he grunted, breaking a cookie in half and offering part of it to Edward, "Juliette called, they want to place a pair of siblings with us. A baby girl and her older brother. Two kids, already is in-fucking-sane, especially on my salary. But, four. I ain't sure if it can be done."

"Say no," Edward shrugged, "if you can't do it, you can't do it."

Emmett shook his head, "I can't say, no. I'll just find a way to make it work."

He gulped down his water and tossed his sandwich wrapper in the trash, ' _Ohhh… getting personal, are we? ;) I have two. A brother and a sister. Both younger. You?'_

' _Only child.'_

The rest of the day they spent answering and asking each other questions, ranging from playful to personal.

"Your phone has certainly been active today," Emmett chuckled as Edward clicked away. "Who's the girl?"

"Bella," he smirked as Emmett leveled him with a look.

"Rose and Alice's Bella?" He asked him, staring as if he thought he was a touch mental.

Edward gave him a nod, "that's the one, genius."

"Be careful," Emmett warned, clearing his throat. He paused for a second, weighing if he should tell him or not. "Listen, once, Jake," he frowned realizing Edward hadn't gone to school with them, "I mean, Officer Black, once he knows she back for good, he'll start trying to woo her. They were serious throughout high school and college. Everyone thought they'd get hitched, until she bolted off to Europe."

He raised his eyebrow, "And?"

"And," Emmett rolled his eyes, "we all sort of figured they'd rekindle things."

He nodded brushing the dust off his hands, "I appreciate the warning, but I'm not going to stay away from her." He went about laying the last line of flooring, cussing, "son of a bitch," he chunked the last piece across the room at Emmett. "Doesn't fit," he cut and measured again, and again, finally placing the last corner piece. "Imagine how much money Pops would've saved had he just hired someone who knew what the hell they were doing."

"No shit, right," Emmett laughed, "the old fucker is always thinking of shit for us to do."

He laughed, putting the tools away with a shake of his head. "Monday we're building a shed for his lady friend. I'm ready to get back into the tractor. Later Emmett."

"You're not coming over for supper?" He asked surprised, dropping his toolbox in the back of his work truck.

He shook his head, locking up the house, "Nah, I need to go to the grocery store. But tell the boys I'll buy them a box of candy bars."

"A whole box?" Emmett asked, "you know that's like fifty bucks."

He shrugged. He knew the financial struggles his friends had. Jasper and Alice wouldn't be able to afford some this year, not with her illness draining their savings. "What can I say, sweet tooth." He wouldn't tell Rose or Emmett he had no intention of eating the chocolate bars. He knew they'd feel guilty.

"All right, thanks, man," Emmett said, getting into his truck and heading on home.

He pulled into the grocery store parking lot, checking his phone for messages and feeling a bit disappointed to have no new ones. He walked into the store, separating his purchases for himself and the items for his siblings; things his mother would skimp on because of the added cost. Fruits, berries, sugary cereals, chocolate milk, after-school treats.

' _Would you like to talk on the phone later?'_ He grinned at the incoming message as the checkout clerk scanned his groceries.

He swiped his debit card and picked up his bags as he typed, ' _Yeah. Give me an hour.'_

He placed the bags on his mother's kitchen counter and ruffled Evan's hair on his way out to the garage. He climbed the stairs to the loft above and put his groceries away, showered, was slicing up his thawed chicken breast when his phone rang. He placed it to his ear, "hey."

"Hey," he smiled as her sweet as honey voice reached his ears.

He opened his fridge and cracked open a cold beer, "so, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, pleased his deep voice stayed level and didn't give away his nerves.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I guess I'm just a bit lonely. My dad's sister is here and his night nurse. I can't seem to distract myself from everything." Her voice was soft, laced with a bit of sadness. He found himself wanting to change her tone.

"Ah," he said slowly, "have you eaten dinner?" He asked, the words spilling from his lips as an idea struck him.

The line was quiet for a few seconds, "no," her voice rose just a touch with curiosity.

"Come over, I'm making chicken stir-fry," he offered, pulling out more ingredients from his fridge. "Don't overthink it. I swear this isn't a play for a hookup; all I'm offering is a good meal, a few beers, and some conversation that can be as meaningful or as playful as you want."

His heart thudded against his ribcage as he held his breath, "hold on a moment, I need to talk to my aunt," he swallowed and waited impatiently for a few moments before her voice drifted back on the line, "sure, send me your address." She barely had her request out as her phone beeped alerting her of a text message. "I've got it. I'll be there in forty, got a few things to sort out."

"Look forward to it," he glanced around his place as he hung up and placed his phone on the charger. "Shit." He rushed around the small loft, tidying up and starting on the meal. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He waved at her and opened the garage door, "now I'm going to warn you, it's not much," he said as he led her up to his little apartment.

He stood back and watched her take in everything he had worked hard to get or make for himself.

"It's nice, very bachelor-y but clean and functional," she complimented, turning to look at him after studying his bookcase full of carpentry and mechanics manuals with a few cookbooks thrown in here and there. "You weren't kidding about the cabinetry book?" she flipped through the book that set on his coffee table, surrounded by rough sketches.

"Nope." He smirked at her **;** he wiggled an eyebrow and asked playfully, "what, did you think I was trying to impress you?"

She laughed, putting the book back down, "maybe a little. Why?"

"Why the book?" when she nodded, he continued, "it's the next step on my grandfather's project," he tugged at his ear, "and he has this motto."

"What's that?" She asked, her brown eyes cutting right through him, making him want to share everything with her. The feeling rattled him, made him both uncomfortable but also deepened his sense of affection for her.

He shrugged, giving her a little half grin, " _If you don't know how, figure it out,"_ he grunted, pulling down a couple bowls and placing them on the counter. He handed her a beer.

"Oh," she murmured with a quiet laugh.

He scooped them out good size portions and handed her a bowl as she settled at his small two-person table. His hunger won out, he let them settle into a comfortable silence as he dug into his meal.

She placed her fork next to her bowl and sipped her beer, watching him. His gaze met hers, he held it steady. "I was feeling sorry for myself, I guess," she spoke breaking their peaceful silence. "I miss my dad," she admitted. "The strong man he was, his loud laugh, his unwanted advice. I didn't realize how much I relied on him, even now, as an adult until I came back. He's still him, I know. But it's my turn to take care of him and I just, sometimes I feel like I'm failing him, failing my family."

"You're not. You could've put him in a home. Stayed in Europe." He said around a bite. "But you didn't, you came back. You brought him back to his home to get better. I'm sure he appreciates the hell out of that."

She blinked at him for a second before smiling, "I hope you're right." He gave her a crooked grin as he took a swallow of his beer. "This is really good, who taught you?" She asked, gathering another forkful.

"Myself," he shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable but he put on a grin, "one of those things I had to figure out. When I was a kid, my mom was a crap cook. If it didn't come from a box or a can, we didn't eat it." He scratched at his jaw, "so when I moved into this place, I binged a bunch of cooking shows, bought a few recipe books, and ate like a year's worth of burnt, overly seasoned food." He chuckled. He playfully shook his fork at her and winked, "so enjoy."

He rinsed their bowls and left them in the sink, "c'mon," he handed her another beer and led her out to his balcony, wrapping a fleece blanket around her shoulders. He pointed up to the night sky. "Let that view wash away your troubles for a little while. Normally works for me."

"It's magnificent," she breathed, her eyes locked on the stars above.

"Red or Green?" He asked her, warmth seeped into him as she laughed.

"Green," she replied quietly, "horses or motorcycles."

"Easy … horses." He sipped his drink and settled into a chair. "Pepsi or Dr. Pepper?"

"Pepsi." She snickered, "Hershey or Snickers?"

"Neither," he replied, watching the emotions play out across her face. "Tell me about your dad?" He requested, his curiosity burned through him. "You speak highly of him, with a lot of love." He shrugged glancing away from her, "you don't have to, sorry."

"No, no, it's all right." She said, looking back up at the stars, a smile formed as she mentally reminisced before speaking. "He was Fork's Police Chief for ages since I was little; I think I was seven years old maybe. He was friendly. Always helping everyone. Full of bad dad jokes. Super involved, coached my soccer team, never missed a parent-teacher conference or school performance, helped sell Girl Scout Cookies every year, and learned everything he could about raising a daughter so I wouldn't grow up completely awkward, unsocial. He tried harder than most probably do to make up for my mother's wanderlust. She popped in and out of our lives, but knowing he would always be here made that okay. He was wonderful." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "He always pushed me to follow my dreams, what my heart wanted, never to settle. Forgave my mistakes, taught me so much."

He reached over and squeezed her wrist gently. "What about your dad?" She asked, turning to look at him.

She didn't miss how he stiffened at the question, his lips twisted into a bitter, fine line. "I'm just going to put this out there, bluntly," he warned her, "because I can't avoid it and you'll need to know, especially if this turns into anything at some point. He's a grade-a asshole. There's no way else to explain it."

She stepped forward, giving him a tender look as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a moment before pulling back to take another sip of her beer. She followed him back inside, "want to watch a movie?" He changed the topic, motioning towards the television, "I've got Netflix and Amazon."

"Sure," she agreed, settling next to him on his brown microfiber couch. He handed her the remote and tossed an arm around her. He chuckled as she started the first season of House. Halfway through the second episode, she rested her head against his chest.

Somewhere between episode three and four, they both fell asleep.

...

 **Author Note**

 **Thank you** Sunflower Fran **for** beta'ing **.**

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a **Review**.

Evie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Three**

 **...**

He brushed his teeth and looked down at Bella who was sleeping soundly on his sofa. He shook his head and headed for the bathroom, picking out a set of work clothes on his way. Don't be a pervy bastard, he lectured himself in the mirror as he was tempted to go back to watching her sleep.

He spit and rinsed his mouth. He eyed his razor and ran a hand over his jaw, then glanced at his clock and decided against shaving. He pulled on his Duluth work jeans, navy shirt and dark brown Carhartt jacket that was splattered with grease stains and small battery acid burns.

"Bella," he called her name, causing her to stir, "c'mon girl, time to rise and shine," he teased, watching her squirm awake, while holding a plate of eggs and toast.

She stretched with a low moan that went straight to his groin. He turned away from her and headed back to the kitchen area as she stood. Her eyes were gazing out the window at the dark sky when he turned back to her, "what time is it?"

"Little before six, you mentioned needing to be home by seven before you started drooling on me last night," he smirked at her, putting her plate on the table. "Coffee?"

She shot him a glare and wiped at her mouth, "I don't drool and yes, please," her words caused him to laugh loudly as he pulled down another mug and filled it.

"Help yourself, cream, sugar," he pointed out where to find them before tugging on his boots, "so, I've got a few chores to do this morning," he explained, "but I'm going to try and be there around eleven, that work for you?"

She folded the burgundy fleece blanket he had covered her with, "yes," she agreed, pouring a little cream into her coffee and stirring.

"Look forward to it," he placed his American Implement ball cap on his head, "eat up, I'll see you later," he winked at her and headed for the door.

He strolled into his mother's house, sighed, flicked the television off, and covered her with a crocheted blanket. He moved down the hall to his sibling's bedroom and woke them both, fed them breakfast, helped them zip up their jackets and slip on their work boots. He led them out of the house to the barn as he did most mornings.

"Both y'all go gather the eggs," he ordered, handing them each a basket.

His sister sighed and whined tiredly, "why do we have to do this every day?"

"Because you ain't no city kid Ellie, and there are people that depend on your eggs," he lectured gently, tapping her nose, "now get to it," he nudged them towards the coop. "Don't forget to wash them and put them in the fridge."

He walked around and fed the chickens, dogs, cats, pigs, and goats. Animals his grandfather insisted children needed to grow up around.

Edward dropped a hand to Evan's shoulder, "c'mon kid. You can give me a hand while Ellie finishes here," he said, watching his sister wash the eggs and place them in cartons.

He handed his brother a large prepared bottle. "Good job, little bear," Edward praised, ruffling Evan's hair as he held tight onto the bottle as he fed the orphaned calf. "What are we going to call this guy?" He asked he waited for a pause.

He sighed when his brother seemed to look right through him without an answer, "what do you think, El?" He asked his sister who came in to feed her calf, Pancakes.

"I think his name should be, Waffles." She giggled, "Because it's funny. You know Pancakes and Waffles."

He laughed with a shake of his head, running a hand over the back of the calf in a gentle pet, "Waffles works for me."

He went back to tuning up the Tahoe he had bought the day before, changing the spark plugs, checking the fluids and tires. "We're done," Ellie informed him.

"Go wash up and we'll drop off your eggs," he instructed, wiping the grease off his hands and following them into the house. "Chores are done," he told his mother who was up and working on a large white cake at the kitchen table.

"I'm almost finished with this, would you mind helping me deliver it to Methodist Church? It's for a wedding," she asked, her voice tight with nerves as she wrung her hands. He gave her a short nod of agreement and looked out the window as he finished scrubbing his hands. He couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be a time when his mother wouldn't look at him with fear in her eyes.

He shook his head. Sins of the father, and all of that.

"I've got it, Ma," He promised, leading his younger sibling out. He secured the cake as his mother buckled his siblings into their seats. He drove the long way into town, taking the paved roads, slow.

He followed his mother into the church, carrying the cake. He placed it carefully on its display stand. He kept an eye on his siblings as they watched her place the last few touches. He gave her a small, proud grin as she collected the rest of her payment and earned praise for her work.

"You did real good, Ma," He told her. He couldn't squash down the hope that bubbled in his gut. That she was finally keeping all those promises she had made. He felt himself relax, and for the first time in ages, he wanted to spend time with her.

He drove his little sister around town, and stood by his truck as he watched over her as she dropped off her eggs, collected payment, and counted back change as she made small chit chat with her customers.

He handed her the last cartoon of Ellie's Eggs. "You don't charge Mr. Miles, now," he reminded her as he knelt, giving Ellie's braided pigtail a gentle tug. "You know why?" He asked.

"Because we don't take from those less fortunate than us," she grinned at him, swelling up with pride for remembering everything they had talked about.

"Damn straight," she giggled at his choice of words as their mom shook her head, not at all amused, "go on now," he kissed her forehead and stood.

He watched her hand the older man his carton of eggs. He smiled, held up one finger and stepped back into his house. He came back out and handed her a small wooden toy top and a train, as he pointed out to the truck. Ellie nodded and grinned, hugging his side before rushing back to Edward.

"Look, Eddie, look, Momma," she whined when his face didn't match her enthusiasm, so he put on a smile. "He made Ev and me toys," her eyes bright with excitement, pressing the wooden train into her brother's hand.

He waved his thanks to Mr. Miles; he suspected Ellie's weekly visit was something the older man looked forward too. He helped his sister into the truck and checked her buckles after she clicked them into place.

'I'll be a bit late,' he texted Bella as he pulled into the Dixie's Sandwiches, "let's eat," he told them, as he put their orders in through the drive-through and drove them back out to the house. "I've got another job lined up for today. Otherwise, I'd join you guys for this … movie?" He slipped a new Disney movie out of his jacket and handed it to his sister.

"You spoil them," his mother chuckled, "and you work too hard, you should go out, have some fun."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, "don't worry about me, I just do what I need to do."

He waved goodbye as he pulled out of the drive and headed for Bella's. He nearly snorted when he pulled into her driveway. The Cape Cod style home was well-maintained, green grass was cut and trimmed. It was nearly picture perfect, the kind of place he had longed to live when he was a boy. The entire placed oozed family, comfort, and safety with its green shutters and white picket fence.

He climbed out of his truck and knocked on the front door. He shook his head as his eyes scanned the patio in front of the house. Flowers, a bench, and in the concrete between two buckets of flowers were two handprints, one large and one small with the words, _Daddy and Bella '97_ imprinted into the cement.

"Edward," Bella smiled as she opened the door wide, motioning him in.

He pulled his Stetson off before he stepped into her house, "hey, sorry I'm late," he apologized, placing his cowboy hat on the entryway table. "So what can I help you with?"

"It's okay, I'm just happy you showed." She beamed and continued, "the bathroom needs the most modifications, I'm terrified he'll fall in there," she led him down the hallway to the restroom. "He's regaining more mobility, so I want to offer him more freedom, but I want him to be safe. I paid a pair of guys to put in grab bars around the house, but they finished the bathroom and vanished with the rest of the money. I guess I'm lucky they left the rest of the supplies," she sighed.

He nodded, "who?"

She let out a small sigh, "Theo Louis and his brother. My friend Jessica recommended them."

"Yeah, Theo runs on his own schedule, you're not the first to have a problem with him." He scratched his chin, "he'd come finish if you threatened legal action, but I imagine you don't want to waste your time and energy."

He checked the grab bars that had been installed. "I really want to remodel the whole thing," she spoke wistfully, "but that'll cost a fortune I, we, don't have."

His eyes scanned the room, then settled back on her. She made him feel good... good enough to know he was just stupid enough that he'd do just about anything for her. "It wouldn't be that bad, I imagine you'd prefer to have a roll in shower."

She smiled, "yes but the cost."

"You're mostly paying for the handyman's time; the supplies wouldn't be outrageous, especially if you purchase them yourself. I'd do it, but it'll take a few weeks, a lot of nights and a few weekends." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he studied the room. It was nice and spacious; a bit outdated but well kept as was most of the house.

She was quiet, looking him over, her mind considering the weight of his words, "what would you charge?"

"A few meals, with you, maybe even one on a Friday night," he smirked, "and seriously, if you don't dig that, I'll just do it; just toss a sandwich at me now and again."

She laughed and shook her head like she believed him to be a touch crazy, "come meet my Dad," she said, leading him down to the living room where her father sat in a recliner, eyes on the television, watching ESPN. "Dad we have company." She spoke, and the television clicked off. "This is Edward, he's a friend of mine," she squeezed Edward's arm and choked on a laugh when her father rose his eyebrow showing clear skepticism. "Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Good afternoon, Sir," Edward spoke, Charlie held out a shaky hand for him to shake. "I'm going to help Bella around the house until you're back on your feet."

Bella smiled widely at his choice of words, "I'm going to go grab my toolbox," he explained, excusing himself from the room. A smile burst across his face as he caught Bella words as he paused in the hall at the sound of her voice, "tonight we'll splurge, we haven't done that since you've been home, how does chicken fry sound, Dad?"

A gurgling noise emerged from Charlie and Bella rolled her eyes, "okay, okay, you caught me, " she laughed, "it is because Edward is staying for dinner."

Another noise sounded from Charlie and Edward wasn't certain, but he'd classified it as a laugh, "I can too cook, Dad." Another laugh followed. "Just because you don't like your new diet doesn't mean I can't ..."

He shook his head and stepped outside. He spent the rest of the day installing handrails in the hallways, mounting Charlie's TV in his bedroom and anchoring his furniture to the walls.

"Smells good in here," he leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched Bella move around the room, her apron was matted with flour and egg, the stove sizzled as Bella whipped the potatoes.

She turned and flashed him a grin, his heart thudded against his chest, "real damn good, need a hand?"

"Sure, grab the rolls before they burn," he chuckled and slipped into the room, using every opportunity he could find to have reason to touch her. Her father's meal, while it looked the same, was slightly different. It didn't have the same, butter, salt or carb levels.

He finished helping set the table as she wheeled her father into the room. Throughout the meal, he and Bella discuss the possible bathroom remodel. He couldn't help but notice that her father was pushing the food around his plate, disgruntled.

"We'll go out to Lowe's or Home Depot, one night this week and you can price things, get a better picture," He offered between large bites of food he was shoveling into his mouth hungrily. "So Charlie, how 'bout them Cowboys?" He asked, pleased when the older man's eyes lit up with interest. "I think last year we saw a glimpse of how great next season is going to be."

Bella rolled her eyes, a smile tugged at her lips as Edward carried the conversation with her father about football, interrupting his sounds and gurgled words. It was the most animated she had witnessed her father in days.

He kept up the talk until Charlie's night nurse arrived and wheeled him from the room to start his evening exercises and bedtime routine.

Bella handed him a plate of leftovers to take home. "That was very sweet of you," she spoke the words softly, a bit huskily as her eyes settled on his lips.

"Wasn't sweet," his gave her a smirk, "my intentions were nothing but wicked, pretty one," he teased playfully.

She laughed, it quietened as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip, "one day I'm going to kiss you," he informed her, his eyes heated. She made him want things he had vowed he'd avoid. He wanted more than sex, he wanted love.

Love was dangerous. It wasn't sunshine and rainbows; it was heartache and upset stomachs. It always brought pain.

"Not tonight," she spoke the words, surprise fluttering across her face.

He chuckled, "no, not tonight," he licked his lips as his eyes became serious, his words spoken like a solemn vow. "Because when I do, I want you to remember it forever. I want you to be able to look back in fifty years and remember every single moment of that kiss. Because I swear to you, it'll be one of the most significance kisses you'll ever receive. You only get a few of those in your life and mine is going to be in the top five."

He stepped back, "later, doll."

 **... Author Note ...**

Thank you, Sunflower Fran,for beta'ing **.**

Let me know what you think in the comment section below! :D

\- Eve


	4. Chapter 4

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Four**

 **...**

"I brought pizza, beer, and root beer," Edward grinned as Rosalie swung open her front door. "And yeah, one's gluten-free, and no, I didn't forget Alice's soup," he assured her over the five large pizza boxes he held in his hands.

Rosalie held open the door and announced his arrival, "Eddie's here." Her words were met with cries of "finally," and "about time, we're starving."

"Ungrateful swine," Edward muttered, passing off the boxes to Jasper and Emmett. He turned towards the sound of Bella's chuckle, and gave her a small smirk and nodded 'hello' in her direction before heading back out to the truck to bring in the drinks.

He cracked open his beer and dropped down next to Alice on the porch. "You look like hell." He stated bluntly with a wide smile.

She laughed weakly and swatted his arm, "always the flatterer." She rolled her eyes.

"But seriously Al, how are you doing?" He asked, turning to take her in. The few sips of beer he had sat heavily on his stomach. She was thinner, the circles under her eyes were darker, but her smile was as beautiful as ever.

She ran a pale hand over the baby's back sleeping against her chest, "I'm feeling … a lot of things, physically, emotionally, heck, even spiritually. But overall, I'm okay. I'm praying we find a donor soon."

He nodded, "I have faith," he promised her, "in a few years you'll be chasing around one of your own." He glanced down at the baby in her arms meaningfully, before looking up to catch her eyes. "Don't give up hope, Al."

She smiled a bit wider, "take her, I'm going to go find Jasper and grab a bite to eat." He reached over and took the sleeping girl into his arms.

"Hey," Bella greeted him, her voice low and a bit shy as she offered him a plate of pizza and breadsticks, "I saw your hands were full. I … um just guessed what you'd like."

He glanced down at the plate with four slices and a couple breadsticks and back at her, "do you think I have a hollow leg?" He teased, scarfing down the pepperoni slice in a few bites.

"No, but I've seen you eat before, you have a habit of eating like you're half-starved and still growing." She smirked at him. "Oh, Leah's here, I'll talk to you later Edward," her eyes shined with happiness, as she headed over to her old friend.

He watched Emmett's boys kick around a soccer ball as he finished his pizza and beer. He stood and then made his way through the house with the sleeping baby. He placed her in her crib that sat at the foot of Emmett and Rosalie's bed.

"She's a cute one," he told Emmett as he accepted the beer his friend held out to him.

Emmett nodded and took a sip of his beer, "we'd like to adopt them if the opportunity arises but we need a bigger place first, and that's money we don't have, right now." He ran a hand through his hair, "we outgrew this two bedroom house three kids ago."

"Doesn't help that the housing market is a fucking mess because of that damn plant the city is building." Edward agreed, following Emmett to the backyard, "but something will come up. If it doesn't, once corn harvest is over we'll build you a couple more rooms."

Emmett shook his head but a grin formed on his face as he rolled the idea around his head, "that could work. Actually, I might be able to get a loan for that," he said as they studied his house and yard, discussing possible options.

"I wish it were that simple for Bella," Edward stated, casting a glance at her as she chatted with Rosalie, Alice, Emily, and Leah. He took another pull from his bottle and shook his head, pushing down his feelings.

Emmett raised his eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"She lacks the finances to remodel. Since the Louise brothers' took her money and split." He revealed quietly. "I've done as much as I can the past few weeks to ease the physical burden. Anchored furniture, installed handrails, built a ramp to make getting her dad in and out of the house easier."

Jasper put his drink down with a small frown, "fuck, you really into her."

"I am. We've gone out a few times, had a couple lunches together, a dinner. Our schedules don't line up most of the time." He admitted, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

Emmett and Jasper traded knowing looks, Jasper spoke, his expression grim, "listen, I want you to be happy man, know that. But you need to know she's a single mom and that's a lot to take on. You've got to be sure, that's why Alice didn't want you to get tangled up with her. It won't just be her heart on the line."

He nodded as he took another sip, "I know. She hasn't told me but I'm not oblivious, I spotted the car seat. She isn't playing me either, she likes me." He shrugged and watched Emmett's three boys chase each other around the yard, "I figure the next step will be whether she tells me or if she ghosts me. I'm not going to rush into anything." He tossed the empty bottle away, "but for right now I just want to help her out. Be her friend, whatever. Here, take my man card."

They all shared a laugh, "I'll bring it up to the guys at the fire station at our volunteer meeting tonight, maybe we can run a fundraiser for Charlie." Emmett offered.

"I'll talk to Officer Black," Jasper said.

"Thank," he was cut off as Emmett interrupted him, calling out to his three boys wrestling in the yard, "whoa... Donovan, don't sit on your brother's face, uncool. Garrett, Nathan, enough." He ordered his young boys as he began separating them. "Go get your gloves. Let's play ball."

…

Edward tossed his glove into the bed of his truck and placed Garrett onto his feet, "hey," he stepped up to Bella. "You still up for lunch, Friday?" He asked, "or did today scare you off?" He teased.

She smiled at him, making his heart swell as she murmured, "no, quite the opposite, actually."

"Friday then," he brushed the hair out of her face, "drive safe." He opened her car door and watched her leave.

"You're such a fucking goner," Jasper said tossing him a water bottle, "c'mon, the kids are making s'mores."

…

The next few days dragged by, only brightened by the occasional text and late-night phone calls from Bella. His mind was weighed down the troubles of his friends and family.

"Pops," Edward said stepping into the Jet's diner. "Do you have a moment?" he asked his grandfather, nodding to a booth. He put in his order as he took his seat. His eyes scanning over the papers in front of him.

"What do you need boy?" Edward Sr. asked, joining him at the table.

Edward slid a For Sale flyer across that table at him with a stack of pictures, "Mrs. Suilven is selling her land, she came to me with this offer this morning."

Edward Sr. frowned as he glanced over the numbers, he then looked back up with a raised eyebrow, "we have forty-eight hours to decide, or she's going to the McKays and letting them know she's selling."

"Fucking McKays, she's practically giving it all away." Edward Sr. growled, concern flashing in his eyes. "Did she give you any reason for wanting to sell?"

"Martin left his mistress a small trust fund," Edward smirked, putting his hamburger down, "and, well, Cora is upset. Her children have no interest in running the farm, and she wants out of it, to start over. Apparently, she has more money than sense and nothing would have gut Martin more than selling _you_ his land."

Edward Sr. nodded and wiped his mouth, "I'll go talk to her, try and make her see some sense in this." He tossed a few dollars on the table and left.

"I don't think you'll be able too, but good luck." He called after him.

He finished his meal and had his soda refilled before heading out to his truck. His phone beeped alerting him to a text message from Bella, ' _FML! My tire is flat. :('_

He smirked and turned right instead of left and headed for Heritage Academy. He circled her car and frowned at the state of her tires. He opened her driver door and shook his head, "please don't be in here," he opened her console and found her car keys. "Fucking girl," he grumbled lowly.

"Asking for a damn blowout," he muttered as he changed the tire. After that was done, he slipped into her driver seat and headed down to the tire shop. "New tires and a spare," he told Calvin, handing him his card. "And don't fucking tell me, I know." He motioned to a set of tires. "And I'll pick up Jasper's order while I'm here."

He watched the weather channel mindlessly as he waited, making small talk with a few of the guys. He pulled into Bella's parking spot, grabbed a post-it note and a pen from her console and started writing.

 _Lock your doors._

 _Don't leave your damn keys in your car._

 _Drive Safe._

 _-Edward_

…

He stretched as he stepped out of the tractor and walked across the field towards the old barn. He frowned as he spotted a plastic container at the edge of the driveway. He frowned as his gut sank as he rushed to the box and opened it to find a half-starved pup inside. He lifted the black and white lab mix out of the box and looked him over carefully with gentle hands. "I've got something for you little guy, C'mon." He carried the pup into the barn, cradling him to his chest as he set out a bowl of canned dog food.

They kept food on hand for when abandoned mutts would appear. Normally, they'd feed them and call out animal control.

"Sit," he told the pup, and his eyebrow rose when the dog promptly, sat. "Stay," he ordered and placed the bowl on the floor. The pup's tail wagged, but he didn't move towards the food. "Come eat." He commanded and grinned as the dog bolted for his meal.

"You're one smart dog," he said scratching behind the puppy's ears.

He looked up as the barn door opened, "Junior," his grandfather said stepping into the room with Cora Suilven. "We're going to take Cora's offer."

"I suspected we would," he stood, dusting off his jeans.

Cora smiled warmly at him, "I'm excited, I booked my ticket to Scotland today. Don't worry; I don't leave for a few weeks, plenty of time to get everything sorted. Your grandpa promised to email while I travel and see all those things I've dreamed about." Edward's eyes widened as they traded secret little grins.

"Cool," he said slowly, unsure what he was supposed to say.

"I'm staying at Wilma's B&B until I leave," she said as she handed him a small card. She left after sharing another grin with Edward Sr.

Edward Sr. cleared his throat before he spoke, holding out a Gatorade to him, "how do I get one of those emails?"

"Oh dear lord," Edward muttered to himself. "It's not that hard, you can do it on your phone. You text, you can email," he assured him. He showed him how to set up an account and how to use it. He went ahead and added Cora's address for him. "Now just write her a message and let her know that this is your email address."

He sipped his Gatorade as he pet the pup, "he's smart, I'm going to keep him around." He informed his grandfather of his plans on keeping the dog.

"Very well," he said, he passed Edward a few pictures. "I'm not sure what do with the houses; I could fix them and sell them, what do you think?" Edward Sr. asked, looking at the pictures. "Don't look so surprised boy. This will all be yours one day," He reminded him gruffly. "And also, every year we're going to gift her seven percent of her fields earnings."

Edward glanced over at him and nodded slowly, trying to hide his surprise at his generosity. "Sounds fine." He chewed on the corner of his thumb, "and the houses," he paused, tossing a tennis ball across the floor and watching the pup chase after it, "they'd make good farm hand quarters. They need a bit of work, but nothin' we couldn't handle." He glanced over at his grandfather. "Jasper and Emmett would never ask for a raise, but they both could use one, rent in town is fucking ridiculous at the moment. It's also a perk to keep them on."

Edward Sr. nodded, he leveled him with a look, "okay," he agreed simply, "don't stay up too late, we have a busy day tomorrow."

When the barn banged shut, he glanced down at the pup rubbing up against his leg, "I know, Bud." He placed the dog on a bed of blankets, "night," he headed for the door. The puppy let out a terrified whimper making Edward groan. "Just tonight, boy," he scooped him up and headed up to his apartment.

…

"Evan, Evan…" He hollered, trying to get his brother's attention. He took off in a sprint as his brother continued to run after his ball, unaware of the danger he was in. "Evan… stop," he screamed. His brother didn't flinch or turn around, not at the sound of his brother's voice **or** at the sound of Jasper slamming on his breaks. He kept on running as if Jasper hadn't almost hit him.

Jasper hopped out of the truck as Edward grabbed his little brother shoulders and whirled him around to face him, "you always look both ways," he scolded the boy, his voice firm, his expression thunderous. "You always look both ways," he repeated. "Always!" He said fiercely.

Evan blinked at him, confusion and anxiety bloomed across his face.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, as it hit him like a punch to the solar plexus. His eyes darted up to Jasper, "say his name," he ordered his cousin, who stood behind them watching with wide shaken eyes.

"Evan," Jasper called out to him.

Edward frowned as Evan kept searching his face, his own face falling, "again," he requested.

Jasper cleared his voice, "Evan," he said louder.

Edward let out a low chuckle and rubbed a hand over his face. He put on a soft smile that Evan copied, scooping him up and hugging him close. He couldn't stop the deadweight that hit him or the fatigue that washed over him, "I need a fucking beer," he stated quietly.

"Language man," Jasper scolded, but his frown disappeared as he reached the same conclusion Edward had. "I'll run into town." He climbed back into his truck.

Edward placed his baby brother on his feet and motioned to the house, "Ellie take Evan and go inside and tell Ma I need to talk to her." He ordered his little sister and watched as Evan ran with her into the house. He headed for the garage and started working on the Tahoe after placing food in his dog's bowl, "c'mon Duke, dinner time," he called the pup to eat.

...

When Jasper arrived back to the barn, he handed Edward a beer after he wiped his hands. "He's deaf, how the fuck have we, I, missed that." He said, sinking down on an old bench seat. "But it explains so damn much." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Now you have an idea what's up, you can work towards making his life better," Jasper said, cracking open his can.

Edward grunted and shut the hood, "I just feel fucking awful for not knowing," he admitted after finishing the beer. "All the damn signs were right there in front of my goddamn face."

"Can't beat yourself up over shit in hindsight," Jasper stated, he frowned, "and look at that, all the fucking therapy Alice has shoved down my throat must be sticking." He smirked at Edward. "How'd your Ma take it?"

Edward chuckled bitterly, "a lot of tears. Once she calmed down she called Dr. Cullen, he's going to see Evan first thing tomorrow and get him scheduled with a specialist as soon as possible."

"Let's go upstairs and play video games," Jasper said, picking up the case of beer, "Alice is out with her Ma, she'll pick me up later." He explained. Edward knew Jasper only played video games to shut out the world.

Duke followed them up to Edward's apartment watching as the dog went and curled up in his bed. Jasper lifted an eyebrow. "He's a good dog." He said as he tossed his friend a controller.

 **...**

 **Author Note**

 **Thank you** Sunflower Fran **for** beta'ing **.**

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a **Review**.

Evie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Five**

 **...**

Edward sipped his Coke and watched Bella fiddle with her chocolate shake. She had been quiet most of the evening as they strolled through Lowes picking out the supplies he needed to begin her bathroom remodel. "I can get started Saturday afternoon," he offered, breaking their silence once more.

"That'd be great," she murmured, pulling her straw out and licking the ice cream and whipped cream off the end before sticking it back in the cup. She sighed, casting him a look before staring out the cafe's window again. He suspected she was wrestling with her secrets, and how to tell him. He assumed that was why she had been avoiding him like the plague for the past week since he had her car fixed.

He ate a few more bites before speaking, "I could take off next week, it's supposed to rain most of the week."

She turned back to him with a tiny frown, "you don't have to do that."

"I don't, no, but I said I'd do it." He watched her frown transform into a small smile. "It was neat how the community rallied for your pops," he added, forcing the conversation along as he took another sip and stuffed a few fries into his mouth. He had been surprised how fast, and how much the police and volunteer firefighters had raised after Emmett and Jasper brought their concerns to their friends at the station and firehouse. His stomach twisted, knowing Bella's ex-boyfriend had been the real catalyst behind the fundraiser.

For the first time that evening she turned her warm brown eyes to his and gave him a happy grin. "Yes, it was. It showed just how much this town really loved him." She placed her cup on the tray. "It was great dreaming up all those plans with you this month, but now, knowing I can actually afford to do all the things we talked about is even more wonderful. I feel like I can breathe again," she sighed and looked away from him once more.

He finished his meal in a few big bites, tossed a few ones on the table and followed her outside. He opened the passenger door and watched as she climbed up into his truck.

His heart ached as he headed for Forks. When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he asked, "are you ever gonna tell me what has you so closed off tonight?"

She slipped her phone back into her purse and turned her body towards him, "I'm worried," she confessed softly, her words barely audible over the radio. He tapped the buttons on his steering wheel turning it down. "This last month has been great. Since I've met you, somehow most all of my best moments have revolved around you."

"Whoa, hold on a sec," He ordered softly past the cold lump in his chest as his fingers clenched around his steering wheel. Silence fell over them again as he pulled off the road into a rest area near the river. He put his truck in park, blew out a breath as he turned to look at her, "what you just said was starting to sound an awful lot like a breakup, and hell, we haven't even kissed."

"Just hush, let me talk, okay," she wrinkled her nose, suppressing a smile, "what I'm trying to say is that no one has ever asked me what my third favorite colors is or where I see myself in five years, or what my dream vacation is, what kind of life I want."

"Periwinkle Blue," He muttered quietly.

She smiled, but it hit him with a bit of melancholy. "And you safety-proofed my father's house for him. And the few times you have been over you've sat and talked sports, and fishing. When my car got a flat tire while I was at work last week, you came and fixed it, and bought me new ones. And I realized you're not messing around and that you're serious about this, about us, becoming something."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "if I wasn't serious, don't you think I'd be trying a little harder to get into your pants and less time trying to build something that'll last."

She snorted, covering her mouth at his bluntness, "I realized if we're going to move forward, I need to tell you. I've probably waited too long already, but I've never done this before," She paused, gauging his reaction. "And once I tell you, I won't hold you to anything or be bitter. I've been keeping a huge piece of my life from you."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue.

"I'm a mom. I have a daughter, she's almost two," she revealed quietly. "At first I was unsure where this was going. Then I didn't know how to tell you when I found myself wanting to tell you, especially after last week when I realized how unfair it was for you when I recognized you were investing in a relationship you may not want." She blew out a nervous breath, "I'm so sorry, Edward. It was wrong. I should've said something sooner. You probably won't believe this but I wasn't hiding her from you, I was hiding you from her. I've never introduced her to anyone I've gone out with." She nibbled on her lower lip, "actually, I've never dated anyone since I found out I was pregnant with her."

"I know," he said simply with a shrug, "knew," he corrected, "since the first night."

She gasped, "You knew?"

"Yeah; car seat, toys, tiny little bed. I pieced it together. Reckoned you'd tell me when you were ready, or you'd break this off," He folded his hand around hers. "I figured you had your reason, and you were trying to protect yourself and your girl. I respect the hell out of that." His eye flashed with emotions she couldn't understand. "It one of the reason I didn't ask about children."

She squeezed his hand gently. He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She watched as he climbed out of the truck, went around and held open her door. He then laced their fingers and walked her over to a picnic bench." I do have a question or two, though."

She nodded, laughing as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest as they watch the water move down the river under the moonlight, "what's her name?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple, causing her to shiver.

"Adeline Grace," she murmured, brushing her thumb over his rough knuckles.

He played with a strand of her wavy brown hair, "beautiful name, does she have your eyes?"

"She does; Dad used to call her my mini."

"Damn," he chuckled, and she twisted in his arms to look at him funny, "she's gonna be a knock out some day," he flirted with a playful wink.

She swatted his arm with a roll of her eyes, "I don't like thinking about her growing up. I'm not ready for that. She's already getting too big."

He smirked, "spoken like a momma." He squeezed her hand, "there's no rush, Bella. Whenever you're ready, I'd like to meet her, but until then I have no problem just being your handyman and a friend among your friends."

She smiled as he rested his forehead against hers, "I should get you home." He stated quietly.

His pulse skyrocketed as she stretched up and pressed her lips against his. It started slow, soft, sweet. One kiss followed another, then another, until her arms were tangled around him and his fingers wound their way into her hair.

…

He couldn't help but walk with a bit more confidence and swagger, Bella had fucking kissed him, under the Texas moonlight after her revelation that moved their relationship from shaky grounds into solid territory. Nor could he keep the stupid grin off his face. He had already flipped both Jasper and Emmett off for their smart remarks about his cheerful disposition.

His hand wrapped around the set of keys his grandfather handed him. "Once the rain starts, tour the houses and see what the guys think." His grandfather ordered, "Now get to checking your wells and fixing that busted sprinkler before the storm gets here."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath before climbing into his truck.

He drove around the county checking their wells and oiling motors before working on the sprinkler. He shook the rain out of his hair as he climbed up into his truck to get out of the storm.

He pulled up to his garage where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for him. He honked his horn, and they appeared in the doorway. He rolled down his window and hollered for them to get in.

"Where are we headed?" Jasper asked, putting the small cooler in the back seat. At Edward's raised eyebrow, Jasper explained … "you said we had to talk."

Edward snorted as he checked his mirrors before pulling out of the drive. "Got something to show you."

At the intersection, his eyes darted between Jasper and Emmett. He turned right with a smirk, and a few minutes later pulled up into the rocky driveway of a neglected old farmhouse. The tin roof was rusting but holding steady, the paint was peeling away, a few windows were cracked or busted and covered with plywood.

"Four bedrooms, two and a half baths, full basement," he said as he climbed out and headed up the creaky front porch and opened the door. "Needs a bit of work."

Emmett let out a low groan, "let me fucking guess, another damn project."

"Pretty much, but it's more than that," Edward said as they walked around the living room with the peeling wallpaper and mildew-smelling, orangish-yellow carpet.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow as he knocked on the wall separating the dining room and the kitchen, "we could knock out these walls, open up the living space, make the house flow and be more inviting."

"I'd bet twenty bucks that the original hardwood floors are under this fugly-ass carpet." Emmett tapped the heel of his boots against the floor. The kitchen was empty and carpeted and had a feel of the nineteen fifties. They went around opening cupboards. "Cabinets are in great shape, the pantry needs to be touched up but not much."

"Need a new sink and floor," Jasper said, scribbling a list on a small notepad.

They made their way down to the basement where the laundry and half bath were. They took in the large unfinished room. "It would be easy to add a room or two down here and still have a large open area. You could seal off the laundry with a couple of sliding doors," Edward said, tossing out some ideas as he watched Emmett and Jasper slowly nod in agreement.

"It is a solid, two or three-day job for the walls, and bathroom, and another weekend putting in flooring," Jasper rubbed his jaw, giving the basement another glance over before they moved back upstairs to the cooler they had left in the living room.

Emmett passed them each a beer. "My first reaction was pretty grim but the more I look around this could really be something nice. The biggest cost will be rewiring, a new roof and heating and cooling system."

"The electrical team is coming in tomorrow, new windows next Monday, followed by heating and air system after that." Edward tossed a set of keys to Emmett who caught them with a quizzical expression. He cracked open his beer and said, "the old man isn't fucking stupid. He knows he can drop sixty grand into this place and sell it for a few hundred thousand down the road if you ever decided to up and quit."

"If I ever decide to…" Emmett trailed off, blinking at Edward.

Edward nodded and lifted his beer to him, "home sweet home, fucker." He stated with a smirk. "Breathe man, don't have a heart attack." He added with a chuckle at the dumbfounded look on Emmett's face.

"I give them two years before they have a baseball team of youngin' running around," Jasper snickered, teasing Emmett as he peeled off some of the wallpaper.

"Oh, don't feel left out, Jasper. Here," He handed him a few photos of a newer but smaller home, a traditional Craftsman with a large, fenced in backyard with a patio and pool, "Martin and Cora's Sullivan's house. It's yours for as long as you work for Pops."

Jasper whistled, flipping through the pictures, "how?"

"Grandpa bought the Sullivan's out, the houses, barns, stables, round tops, everything paid for was included with the land," he explained. "The rent in town is ridiculous, figured these houses are paid for, we're going to fix them either way, we might as well use them." He shrugged.

"My lease isn't up until June, but after, yeah, what does he want a month?" Jasper asked, slipping the pictures into his back pocket to show Alice later.

Edward shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No rent and no utilities; consider it a new perk, a bonus."

Emmett pushed off the wall, his eyes swept over the living room. "Don't say anything to Rose; I'd like to get this place liveable before I tell her."

They both nodded in agreement. "I have to finish Charlie's bathroom for Bella, but then I'll help you in my spare time," Edward promised. "Pops said to postpone working on the house on Road C until these houses are habitable."

Emmett glanced back at the house as they headed for Edward's truck with a grin. They drove by the newer house that would be Jasper's on their way back to the farm.

"This rain isn't going to let up, so you boys head on home." Edward Sr. greeted them when they entered the shop, as he was tinkering with an antique, John Deere tractor. "Junior, hand me that wrench," he spoke to Edward as Jasper and Emmett left.

He passed him the tool and crouched down to pet Duke as he scooped up his tennis ball. "That mutt has been moping about all afternoon looking for you," his grandfather chuckled, "apparently I'm not a good companion."

Edward rolled his eyes and tossed the ball across the floor, grinning as Duke chased after it. The game went on for a few minutes. "I'm gonna head over and check in with my ma, night Pops."

"Night Junior," his Grandfather called after him, grinning as Duke followed after him.

He stepped into the quiet house, tensing at the eerie silence Ellie and Evan were playing in. He hated it. "Momma don't feel well," Ellie told him softly, rolling the _Play-Doh_ out in front of her. Her soft whisper cut through the house … it might as well have been a scream.

"You eat today?" He asked gruffly, irritation crawling up his spine. She had been doing so well. He knew; he didn't even have to see her to know she had talked to _him_.

Duke barked happily, rubbing himself up on Evan who was stroking him in delight as the pup licked his face.

Ellie nodded, "breakfast."

"Fuck, get your coats," he ordered, softening his tone. "Let's go get you guys some McCrap."

Ellie giggled, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers. He dropped two dimes into her palm.

He strode through the kitchen and knocked on his mother's bedroom door. "Taking the kids to town for dinner, want anything?"

"Eddie?" She sniffed, opening the door a sliver. She was pale, and her skin was blotchy. Morning sickness, anxiety, and fear never did look good on her.

Hatred boiled in his stomach. "What did he want?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

"To come home," she murmured.

He took a deep breath, cooling his rage. "You better of told his sorry ass that if he steps foot on this property, or come nears you, I'll have his ass thrown in jail." His words came out harsh and full of anger, masking the panic that shot down his spine.

"I did. He was really angry." She swallowed thickly, "but I, I spoke to Joey, reminded him of Charles' restraining order and that I'm serious this time." Her words were quiet and nervous.

Edward nodded, surprise flickering across his face. "Good. I'll sleep on the sofa for a few nights. Never hurts to be safe."

"Thank you," she murmured.

He shrugged it off, covering up his grimace, "go back to bed, Ma."

After his siblings were fed and tucked in, he sprawled out on the sofa watching a mindless home improvement show. ' _Dinner tomorrow night? My place.'_ Bella texted him. He suspected she had just gotten her daughter and father to bed.

' _Sure.'_ He texted back, ' _today sucked.'_ He sent another message.

A minute later, his phone beeped quietly, ' _I'm sorry. Anything I can do?'_

' _Knowing I'll see you tomorrow makes me feel_ _better. No, that's_ _not a line. I mean it.'_ He hit send watching as the bubbles popped up and disappeared and popped back up as she worked on her message.

' _Same.'_ He grinned at her simple reply. A minute later a picture appeared. She was wearing a retro, pin-up, blue bikini with little white polka dots. ' _What do you think?'_

He tapped out a few messages, erasing each of them, ' _three weeks from now. Indoor water park. See if your_ _aunt can stay with your dad.'_

' _Are you serious?'_ She sent back with multiple laughing emojis.

He screenshot the possible reservation at a nearby hotel with an indoor water park. ' _As a heart attack, Darlin'. Let me know tomorrow. Night.'_

 **...**

 **Author Note**

 **Thank you** SunflowerFran **for** beta'ing **.**

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a **Review**.

Evie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Six**

 **...**

"What do you think Duke?" He looked down at the pup who was sprawled out on his bed without a care in the world. He chuckled as his dog rolled over onto his back and yapped. He shook his head as he scratched Duke's belly for a moment before reaching for his ball cap.

He glanced at the cracked mirror over the sink. He was dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and Wranglers without any tears in them. Duke whined as he grabbed his keys from the hook, "Fine, but boy you better be on your best behavior." He warned the dog as he motioned for him to follow.

He couldn't quite shake the tiredness or the heavy mood that had settled over him from spending the last few nights on his mother's sofa. He parked his truck in Bella's driveway and placed Duke in her backyard before knocking.

"Hey," She grinned at him. She stretched up and pressed her lips against his, quick, short, and sweet before she pulled back and opened the door wider, welcoming him inside. He handed her a bouquet made up of white lilies, blue delphiniums, and sunflowers as well as a nice bottle of wine he had picked up at Liz's Flowers, Gifts, and Liquor Store.

He took a deep breath as he stepped inside her house; it smelled warm, like cinnamon and fall. He hung his hat on the hook. "Hey Charlie," he greeted her Dad. Charlie tipped his head and lifted a shaky hand in greeting. "The warm weather is really starting to settle in; we should hit the lake soon." He said as he shook his hand.

"Fishing," Charlie slurred with a wide smile that reached his eyes.

Edward nodded, "darn right," he agreed.

He then turned as Bella lifted her daughter out of her Pack 'n Play. She was dressed in a colorful striped dress, her light brown hair up in pigtails. He grinned as she shyly hid her brown eyes in the crook of Bella's neck.

"Edward, this is Addy," she introduced them with a nervous grin, shifting the girl in her arms.

He smiled, the sight of them warmed him, made his feelings stronger, more intense, "nice to meet you Addy," he spoke, chuckling as the little girl peeked out at him.

"Aunt Carol and my Grandmother will be over later, they're going to join us for dinner," Bella informed him with a small shrug and a what-can-you-do kind of grin.

He swallowed, and her father made a noise that sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter. "I look forward to the interrogation. I'm sure Charlie taught them well." He said after a quiet beat as they waited for his response.

She smirked at him, placing Addy on her feet as she turned to the kitchen. He watched as the girl toddled after her with a smile, "yeah, yeah Charlie, hurt them and you'll reach out to your many connections at the station. Message received. I won't." He promised.

Charlie settled back in his recliner with a nod, he unmuted the ball game as Edward headed for the kitchen. He couldn't resist the urge to be near her.

"How exactly are you going to take him to a lake?" Bella asked, a hiccup of annoyance in her voice as she put the wine he had brought over in the chiller.

He placed the six-pack in the fridge, "I was thinking the weekend after Memorial weekend, that's a little over a month and a half away. I should be done planting but right before wheat harvest. A few weeks after our trip to Dallas."

Bella rolled her eyes and shot him a mild look, "I said, _how_ , not when."

"My Pops has an RV, it's handicap accessible. He had the thing custom built for my Grandma. He hasn't used it in nearly a decade, but Jasper and Emmett have borrowed it over the years. Plenty of room for the four of us." He grinned, "It'll be good for him, you know it."

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, "it would. Are you sure, really sure about all of this…"

"Of course I'm sure, or I wouldn't have opened my mouth," he said sternly, giving her a smirk that took the bite out of his tone. "It smells amazing in here," he complimented with a sniff as he rolled his teeth over his bottom lip hungrily. "What are we having?"

She smiled as she lifted the lid of her crockpot to show him, "pot roast, rolls, and peach cobbler. There may even be some homemade ice-cream in the freezer." His groan made her laugh and shake her head.

She handed him a stack of plates that he placed around the table, "tell me about your aunt and grandmother," he requested, watching Bella hand Adeline a sippy cup of milk.

"Grandma Dixie, Memaw is, well, she's a spitfire at sixty-eight, she was married to my grandfather for thirty-five years before a car accident took his life. They had three children together. My dad was the oldest; uncle Chase is four years younger than him. He's currently in prison, drugs, she refers to him being away on a staycation," she explained with a sad chuckle. "And my aunt Carol, well, she's only a few years older than me actually, and we're more like sisters than aunt and niece."

He nodded, cracking open a Coke and leaning back against the refrigerator, watching her wipe down a counter top and turn back to him, "and when I told them I was going to let you meet Addy and that our relationship has become exclusive and serious, they insisted they come to dinner."

"They care about you two, I don't mind," he reassured her. "They're important to you, they're important to me."

He blinked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "thank you, seriously, it's like you don't even know how amazing you are," she chuckled, kissing his cheek softly before pulling away and going to answer the front door, scooping up Addy on her way out of the kitchen.

He stood back and watched Bella wrap her arms around her grandmother, passing her daughter to her aunt.

"Well, where is he?" Her grandmother demanded gently, a teasing lit to her voice. Her graying hair was styled nicely, the simple pearls around her neck and her charming smile settled his nerves.

He stepped into the hall, "Memaw, this is Edward, Edward this is my memaw, Dixie Swan," Bella introduced them, lacing her fingers with his. He relaxed a little at her open display of affection.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Swan," he stated as he shook her hand.

She laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Mrs. Swan nonsense. You'll call me Dixie or Memaw."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed and at her look, he corrected himself, "Dixie."

She squeezed his hand in approval and let go, "good lad."

Bella motioned to the younger woman holding her daughter, "and this is my Aunt Caroline and Addy's babysitter and best friend. Carol runs a daycare center."

He nodded and offered her his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you," Carol smiled, shaking his hand as Bella rolled her eyes at her aunt's playful words. He replied without missing a beat, "only good things, I hope."

"I'll get Dad," Bella announced, "let's move this party to the kitchen," she said as she gave his hand another squeeze.

"I've got him, go on. It'll give y'all a few minutes to talk amongst yourselves," he let go of her hand and headed into the living room to help Charlie up and into his chair. He waited for the next commercial before pushing him to the kitchen.

Edward settled back at the table. Most of the meal had been pleasant as Dixie and Carol told him tales of Bella's childhood, making him laugh and answering a simple question when called upon to share.

"And what do you do, Edward?" Carol asked as Bella placed the cobbler on the table making his mouth water.

He rubbed his chin and glanced over at Bella, then back to her aunt and grandmother, "I farm," he stated simply, bending to pick up Addy's sippy cup for the third time and grinning as she giggled at him when he placed the cup back on her tray.

Bella gave him a warm smile, "and he dabbles in being a handyman, he's worked hard making this house safe for Dad and Addy.

"Wasn't much," he shrugged, taking another bite.

His eyes met Dixie's who seemed to be studying him, "tell us about your family, Edward?"

"Raised by my Ma. My father is in and out of the picture. I have two younger siblings, Ellie and Evan," he said, "and I work for my granddad."

She sipped her wine before speaking once more, "are you close with them?"

"Yes ma'am, for the most part," he put his fork down and caught Addy's cup before she could drop it once more.

"For the most part?" She asked for clarification as Bella passed out the cobbler.

He nodded cutting into his, "I'm estranged from my father for reasons I'd rather not get into at the dinner table." He took a bite and chewed slowly, casting Bella a glance, who rewarded him with a reassuring grin as she squeezed his knee.

"Bella you must tell me where you found this cobbler recipe," Carol cut in, turning the conversation away from Edward.

Bella grinned as Edward dropped his arm around the back of her chair, "I acquired it overseas, one of my fellow teachers gave me the recipe; I can email you a copy later." She said as she wiped her daughter's face.

Carol stood, "Please, I'd love a copy. I'm going to take Charlie into the living room to watch some of the game with him, come on Addy," she plucked the little girl from her highchair and placed her on Charlie's lap. He carefully held onto her as Carol pushed them back into the living room.

Edward started gathering the dishes and placing them on the counter, "go on ladies, I've got this."

"Is he doing this just to impress me?" Dixie stage-whispered, causing Bella to snort.

She shook her head, "no Memaw. After the third dinner, he declared himself no longer a guest and that if I was going to spoil him with good food, he could at least start helping clean up. Someone really raised him right."

"You be sure to thank his mama then," she smiled and hugged Bella into her side, it was clear she was happy for her.

Edward put on a smile; it was tight and strained as sourness burned his stomach. He knew their words were only meant with the warmest of regards towards his character. He turned away as Bella agreed and followed her grandma to the living room.

"Stay," Bella whispered against his ear as her aunt and grandmother left. "Bedtime," she declared, receiving matching groans from her daughter and father.

"Addy, do you want to help me feed Duke while your Mama helps Papa get ready for bed?" Edward offered, holding out his hands to the almost two-year-old.

"Puppy," she agreed, jumping into his arms. He carried her outside and together they fed and watered the pup, then made him a little bed out of an old blanket on the screened in porch.

He scooped her up mid-chase, "tell Duke night-night, Addy," he instructed, unaware of Bella's gaze on them.

"Nigh-nigh uke," she waved and cuddled into his chest as he carried her in to wash her hands.

He passed her over to Bella, "goodnight, Addy girl," he told her quietly as Bella carried her up the stairs. He stayed in the kitchen finishing his glass of water before checking both the front and back door.

"Shh..." she held her finger up to her lips, her other hand laced with his as she led him down the hall and into her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind them.

He smiled as she tugged him close, "what about Addy?" He asked quietly, his hands on her waist, fingers creeping up under her shirt.

"Sound asleep, so is Dad," she murmured against his lips, untucking his shirt.

He stilled her hands, causing her eyes to jump up and find his, the soft glow of the full moon gave them just enough light to see each other. "You won't want me coming around anymore," he warned quietly.

She snorted in denial, not understanding what could make him believe such a thing, "one more, first," he murmured catching her lips in a long kiss. He pulled back and tugged his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

He stiffened as a soft, strangled gasp fell from her lips. A sound he could tell she tried to contain. "Oh, Edward," she murmured, her touch startling him, causing him to flinch slightly. He took a deep breath and let it go, forcing himself completely still as she traced along a lash mark that ran from over his shoulder to past his belly button, one of many that covered his front and back.

Her touch was gentle, soothing.

He reached for his t-shirt. "I," he swallowed past the sudden dryness of his throat as his heartbeat nearly deafened him. Then he turned, letting her see the worst of it.

She kissed between his shoulder blades as she stepped up against him, hugging him to her, "Shh, you don't have to tell me," she whispered, slipping around, so they were facing each other. "Not tonight, not ever, only when you're ready," she murmured as he met her understanding gaze. He knew she didn't need for him to explain, the scars that covered him told her more than enough.

She stretched up and kissed him softly. His chest lightened, and he felt almost giddy as a slow smirk crawled across his face, "your turn," he murmured, "strip," he instructed, sitting on the edge of her bed as he wiggled an eyebrow that had her shaking her head.

Sensing his need to lighten the mood, she turned deliberately in a few teasing circles as she removed her sundress. He licked his lips and reached for her, his hands settling on her waist and his thumbs brushing the nude colored lace that covered her. "C'mere," he murmured and tugged her down onto him and kissed her as he rolled them over, so he was on top of her.

He kissed his way down her body, exploring her with hungry eyes. His touch controlled and careful, "Edward, more," she demanded quietly, running her fingers through his hair, giving it a slight tug.

He smirked up at her impatientness, nuzzling her thigh with his shadow of a beard that had her squirming and sighing. "Be still," He murmured as he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside as his hands ran back up her smooth legs until his rough hands cupped her bum and pulled her front to his face, causing her to yelp softly and cover her face with a pillow.

"Fuck, baby, you're so damn pretty," he murmured as he watched her come down. He stepped back from the bed to rid himself of his jeans and boots. "I'm clean," he told her as her hand trailed down his chest as he stretched out next to her. "I also have condoms."

She nodded against his chest a faint blush coloring her cheeks, "I haven't been with anyone since, well, Addy's father. I don't have anything; I had myself tested for just about everything under the sun when I discovered I was pregnant. I had an IUD put in after she was born."

"Good talk," he chuckled against her lips. Pulling back to tear the square package with his teeth, he shivered as her gaze settle on his hand as she watched him roll on the condom.

She smiled, "Good to know, but seriously, no more talking," she murmured as she climbed up to straddle him.

His hand ran down her sides and back up until he cupped her breasts, his heart thudded in his chest at her little sigh as his thumbs brushed her nipple teasingly. He leaned up and captured it in his mouth, then the other.

He sucked in a deep breath as she ground against him with a soft moan. "Greedy little monster," he whispered as his hands dropped back down to her hips, flipping them, so she was on her back, his gaze heated as he took her in, "More," she sighed.

"More what?" He couldn't help but tease as he settled between her thighs.

She growled lowly, "Edward."

"Ohhh, your teacher voice, I like it." He teased as he nipped at her ear.

Fuck, if he didn't already love her.

He kissed her to silence whatever was on the tip of her tongue and his own thoughts as he slid into her, forgetting about the world around them.

 **Author Note...**

 **Thank you** Sunflower Fran **for** beta'ing **.**

Sorry, this chapter took so long. The end of summer caught me up to me.

I hope you enjoyed and leave a **review** on your way out.

Evie :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Smoke and Mirrors**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **…**

"It'll be fine," Edward said reassuring his mother, as she checked Evan's straps, "seriously, it's fine. You know what, screw it, get in," he ordered, opening the passenger door for her.

His mother blinked at him, "what about Ellie?"

He rolled his eyes, dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear, "Rose. Can you pick up El after school and watch her until my ma and I can get back from taking Evan to the doctor in Dallas."

"Sure, no problem. But ya know if you'd ask Bella she wouldn't hesitate." He smiled at her words, and he nodded, "I know she would, but they haven't met yet."

"You need to remedy that." She sassed, her chastisement light and friendly.

He laughed, "yeah, yeah, thanks, Rosie." He hung up before she could scold him and looked at his mother expectantly, and motioned to the passenger seat. "Let's go."

The drive into Dallas was quiet, every so often he'd cast a glance back at his little brother who seemed content with watching the cars around them or twirling his fidget spinner.

When they arrived, he had to circle the block twice before finding a parking spot.

They made their way into the medical center, and he carried Evan off to the children's waiting room as his mother checked his brother in for his appointment. "It'll be about twenty minutes," she told Edward as she took a seat.

His gaze met hers as she nervously rubbed a soothing stone between her index finger and thumb, "has he called again?" He asked his tone aloof and detached as he absentmindedly scrolled through Facebook while waiting for her answer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stiffen, "no he hasn't." He raised his eyebrow doubtfully and let the silence linger between them.

"But he's texted me a few times. Asked about you guys. He'd like to send some money to pay you back for Evan's hearing aids." She murmured.

His jaw tightened, "I don't need his fuckin' … I don't need his money," he corrected himself shortly, clamping down on the rage that shot through his veins. He knew what his father was doing, feeding into her loneliness and twirling her in with his charm, weaving his masterful manipulation.

She flushed and nodded, "I … well ..." she stammered, her beautiful eyes flooded with guilt.

"We don't need anything from him, Ma," he assured her, forcing his tone light but firm. "Don't worry about the money. Pops gave me a loan." He turned his eyes to Evan, watching him play with his cars as they waited for a nurse to call them back to the examination room.

"Height and weight," a young nurse motioned to the scale. He placed Evan on his feet and stepped back, watching as the nurse gathered the information and went over his medical history with them. "He was born at thirty-three weeks, weighed three pounds."

"And look at him now; he's a handsome little man." She complimented, running her eyes up and down Edward, "just like his daddy." She flirted as she opened the door to a colorful room, with toys and books to occupy Evan's attention.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "brother," he corrected. He really needed to introduce Bella to his family before she ran into them at the grocery store or somewhere and thought he was a two-timing bastard.

"Dr. Kubina will be here in a little while," She flushed in embarrassment. He gave her a short nod, doing his best to keep the worried scowl from forming on his face.

Evan glanced up at him, "it's going to be okay," he stated, receiving a smile from Evan as he held up the picture he was drawing on his tablet, a stick figure, surrounded by a farmyard of animals.

He gave him a thumbs up, "that's right kid, you're brilliant." He ruffled Evan's hair.

The door swung open and a young, redheaded doctor dressed in a lab coat that covered her colorful flowery dress, entered the small space. Evan's face lit up as he took in the beautiful woman smiling at him. She dropped down to his level and signed 'hello.'

Evan's eyes brightened as he copied the sign, one of the many he had mastered in the last few weeks.

Edward smirked proudly. As she rose, she offered him her hand, "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Kubina," she greeted them as she shook Edward's hand gently. "I'll be managing Evan's case with my pediatric audiologist, Megan Chism."

He nodded as his mom pulled Evan onto her lap. He remembered Megan from their previous visit a few weeks ago. He shook away the memory of holding Evan down so she could get an impression of his outer ears.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I was looking over Evan's notes from his last visit and the progress report his school faxed over. I promise this visit will be much more pleasant."

Edward shrugged, "it's fine," there were a few places in the world it seemed like there was some sort of mandatory universal law where you had to wait. The DMV and the doctor's office seemed to be at the top of the list.

"I'm pleased that he's adjusting so well," she opened the box that held Evan's new hearing aids. "How has he been at keeping his temporary set in?" She asked looking at Esme.

Esme glanced at Edward, who stared back at her expectantly, "umm, the first week was hard, the second was better, and this week he's done really well."

"Excellent, I see you've chosen total communication as his goal. I know you most likely feel guilty for not seeing the signs sooner." At their nods, she continued, "I suspect he was born hearing, but that it declined over the first few years. That would explain why it wasn't detected when the hospital administered his hearing test."

Edward blew out a breath, and Dr. Kubina smiled and carried on, "and kids are smart and extremely adaptable. For Evan, his quiet world was, and is, normal for him. He observed and learned how to fit in. He'll flourish wonderfully over the next year. Just you watch."

He was quiet and observant as she explained how to care for Evan's new hearing aids. He smiled as she placed the colorful red and blue marble molds in Evan's ears and turned them on. Once they were adjusted correctly and Evan was happy, they rose to leave.

"I'll see you guys in three months," she smiled as they left.

On the drive back to the farm, he turned on the radio to fill the quiet. "If you need anything, call Jasper or Em, Ma. I'll be home on Monday." He instructed as he parked in her driveway.

"We'll be fine, Eddie. Do have fun and be safe," she blessed him as she lifted Evan out of his car seat, carrying the sleeping boy into the house.

He blew out a deep breath and followed her in, placing Evan's seat in the garage, "and thanks for watching Duke," he scratched the puppy's head before letting him out the back door. He placed three twenties on the coffee table, "give one of those to Rosie when she brings back El." He glanced at his cell and headed for the door, "Later Ma."

 **…**

"And … don't coddle him too much but don't let him spend the whole weekend in front of the television." Bella told her aunt as she looked through her bags and added Adeline's stuffed bear, an extra pack of baby wipes, and another pair of pajamas.

Carol dangled a soft plum nightie on the end of her finger, "I wanted something sexy but modest," Bella blushed tucking it back into her suitcase with a happy sigh.

"Are you hoping, too," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Bella rolled her eyes in response, "maybe. He got a room with a kid's corner, which is basically just a cute little-themed room inside the room for kids to sleep, giving their parents more privacy."

"Oh …" She laughed, "he's totally hoping to bone," she helped Bella carry her luggage downstairs.

Bella shot her a look, "hush," she jerked a thumb towards father and her daughter. "Edward is the kindest, most considerate, mature man, I've ever been with." She stated and revealed, "when I'm with him, I have so much hope for the future. Addy took to him right away … and she never does that to anyone. I don't want to mess this up."

Carol nodded, "if it's meant to be, it'll be," she reassured her with a smile.

Bella shook her head and giggled, "You did not just try to pass off Florida Georgia Line lyrics as great love advice, did you?"

She laughed and placed Adeline's bag down next to Bella's, "I did."

"Car seat, check, bags, special blanket, check, diaper bag and wallet, I think this is everything," Bella stated as she again looked over her list.

"You're coming back, right?" Carol teased, Charlie barked out a laugh as they took in the pile of luggage as Edward knocked on the door.

Bella's face grew hot as she let out a little snort, "funny, I just wanted to be prepared and not have to spend any unnecessary money." She explained before she opened the door and greeted Edward warmly with an excited grin.

"Ready?" He asked smoothly, stepping inside and lifting Adeline up in his arms. "Hey, pretty girl."

She motioned to her stuff, "I know it's a lot," she murmured, as he took in the diaper bag, Pack 'n Play, and two small suitcases.

"Nah, kids require a lot," He passed Addy over to Carol and scooped up the car seat, "I'll go install this in the truck, safety first," he relaxed as Charlie gave him a shaky nod of approval before he headed back out with the seat and a bag.

Bella turned on Carol, "all Dad's meals are in the fridge and freezer, his evening nurse will be here at five," she instructed as her aunt nudged them out the door handing her niece back to Bella.

Carol held up a hand cutting off any more of Bella's instructions, "go on, have fun, I've got it, and you deserve this. Go, all instructions will be followed to the T." She promised, "And you, make sure she has a great time, celebrate her new job."

"Yes ma'am," Edward smirked as Bella buckled Adeline into her seat. Carol nodded in approval and headed back inside, her voice carried out to the lawn, "how about Pizza tonight, Charlie?"

Bella turned back towards the house, her hand on the passenger door, "she's teasing, get in," Edward laughed while he helped her into the truck, and pressed a kiss to her lips, "relax, deep breath," He instructed before shutting the door.

The atmosphere at the Lodge was similar to a theme park or cruise ship, with multiple restaurants, shops, and children activities. Edward smiled and accepted their wristbands and room keys.

"Swim," Addy chanted as she bounced up and down in her Minnie Mouse bathing suit.

Edward chuckled as he tugged on his Nike swim shirt, hiding his scars from view before reaching for Addy and helping her into her floaties. His hands stilled as Bella stepped out of the bathroom in her retro blue bikini. "So?" She asked, giving a little twirl with a playful grin.

"Beautiful," he smiled as she pulled on her white cover-up.

He placed their towels on a group of chairs and followed them into the water; the indoor park was busy but large enough that it didn't feel overly crowded. He trailed after them letting mother and child play together.

"I've got her," Edward chuckled, scooping up Addy as she rushed back to the toddler jungle gym.

She pointed the slide, " 'gain," she demanded with a happy grin.

"No more agains," he wrapped her up in a towel, giving her a little tickle to wipe the pout off her face, "your Mama says it time to go. We'll be back tomorrow," he carried her out of the waterpark and back to their room.

 **...**

"Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere," Edward whispered as he patted Adeline's back as he placed her in her portable crib. "Now you're gonna be a good girl and go night-night, your Mama needs a break girl." He covered her as Bella turned on her night light and he stepped out leaving them to say their own goodnights.

He poured her a glass of wine and cracked open a beer as he helped himself to another slice of pizza. He smiled as she settled next to him on the sofa a while later with a chocolate bar in hand. He passed her a glass of wine, "she's a great kid, Bella."

"She is," she grinned proudly over the rim of her glass. "How are you so good with her?" She asked.

"Told you I wasn't an only child. I have a baby sister, Ellie; she's seven going on eight. Light of my life that girl." He grinned, "And my little brother, Evan, he's four and a half, complete handful and he's deaf." He explained slipping an arm around her and pulling her close. "My ma had me when she was a teen."

She nodded, "it's crazy, but it is what it is. My ma's life hasn't been pretty or nice," he continued quietly, "but I love her. You need to know that, remember that. At some point, I'll probably let slip some absurd shit that'll upset you, but just try to remember that she's my ma and I love her."

She turned to look at him before pulling him in for a long hug, as she trailed a few kisses across his jaw. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he kissed her temple. "So … Addy's father?" He asked quietly. "You said he was your last relationship."

She fiddled with her chocolate wrapper, "He was. I thought I had everything together. College graduate, truly single for the first time. Backpacked through Europe before settling into a new country for my first teaching job." She explained with a hint of smile filled with memories. "Thomas owned a cafe I'd pop into before work. He was captivating, older." She took another sip and finally opened the chocolate, "we clicked, it was easy and fun until I got pregnant. According to him, he wasn't in the place in his life where he wanted to raise another child."

Edward frowned and curled her into his side, "bastard," he muttered under his breath.

She carried on as she leaned into him, "once the DNA test proved he was the father, he wanted to sign his rights away immediately, but I made him think on it. He met her once and signed over his parental rights to me a few weeks later." She popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth, "I can't guarantee that he won't ever turn up on my doorstep someday full of regret, but he made his choice. I have to respect that for everyone's sake. What about your last relationship?"

"Tanya …" he cringed, "she liked to play games, and I couldn't see it because I suffered from a bad case of puppy lust, first love. Jasper and Emmett tried to make me see reason, but I'm a stubborn ass. One night I caught her being a regular ole' buckle bunny after the county rodeo." He rubbed his jaw, "I confronted her after a few beers at Billy's a couple nights later, and … yeah. Pretty sure Emmett has that horrible memory on video somewhere."

She squeezed his hand as he took another sip, "after that I backed off wanting anything serious, and sort of had a mild thing with Shelby at Billy's, but it never materialized into anything and I never really wanted it to not after hearing about how she was to Alice and y'all in high school."

"Speaking of Forks' High, I can't believe I'll be back in those halls again," she said with a sip, "socializing, teaching with some of the same teachers that taught me."

"Congratulations on that," he kissed her and refilled her glass. "Excited?"

"Oh yeah, I thought it would be forever before a spot opened up at the middle or high school. The Heritage Academy has been great, but teaching preschool in a daycare doesn't pay as well or have the benefits. I feel like things are finally starting to fall into place and that everything is going to be okay, maybe even great."

Her eyes met his with a smile. He grinned as she twisted in his arms so they were facing each other. He kissed her without any restraint as his hand wound its way up into her long hair.

"Celebrate naked?" She teased as she tugged her shirt over her head making him lose track of all thought as he nodded eagerly.

...

 **Author Note**

Thank you, Sunflower Fran, for beta'ing.

And thank y'all for all your encouraging and positive reviews!

Evie :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Smoke and Mirrors**

 **…**

It was too fucking hot for the first of June.

Edward wiped the sweat off his brow and turned his American Implement ballcap around backward making Addy giggle, alerting him of her presence as she squatted next to him and Duke as he Lysoled the hydrant before hooking up the water line.

He linked up the electricity and sewer before scooping up Addy and popping the door open to his grandfather's RV. "Bella, we're gonna go help your G'ma and Aunt set up," he informed her, taking in her long legs that were already starting to tan under the summer sun. He smiled as she passed them a bottle of water.

He uncapped the lid and passed the bottle to Adeline, helping her take a few sips. "Let them know I'll have lunch ready in an hour," she requested, going back to prepping the meat on the counter. "Oh wait, is the grill lit?" She asked, turning back to catch his eye before they left.

"It's lit; we'll be back in a few." He gulped down half the bottle as he carried Addy over to Dixie and Carol Swan's campsite.

Adeline squirmed in his arms, trying to wiggle down as soon as she spotted her aunt, "Car-car." She hugged her tightly as Edward passed her over as they exchanged simple hellos. He got busy with hooking up their lines and making sure everything was working correctly.

He rinsed his hands off saying, "there you go ladies," wiping his hands off with a blue shop towel and stuffing the roll back in with the cleaning supplies. "Bell says lunch will be ready in an hour." He informed them as he finished off his water.

"Edward, you should've invited your family along," Dixie stated as she cut up a watermelon at her picnic tables.

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Nah, my mom's near six months pregnant, don't need her chasing after Ellie and Evan in this heat. Maybe next year."

She nodded handing him a piece of the juicy fruit, "well then, I must insist you invite them over to celebrate the fourth of July with us. It'll be a good time."

"I'll do that," he agreed with a well-mannered nod. "Duke, c'mon," he called, as his pup circled Carol and Adeline once more before trotting to his side obediently.

"Eddie," Adeline ran after Duke, lifting up her arms. He chuckled as he scooped her up, "see ya ladies," he waved as Adeline snuck a bite of his watermelon with a giggle. He gave one of her little brown curls a gentle tug. "Little monster," he teased as he placed her on his shoulders.

He picked up one of Duke's ball and tossed it, watching as the pup chased after it eagerly, earning a giddy laugh from Addy. "Again," she demanded, bouncing on his shoulders. He took the ball back from Duke and passed it up to her. She shook it happily as Duke followed it with his eyes, his tail wagging anxiously. Go," she shouted and flung the ball across the grass.

They continued to play until Duke dropped the ball off at his feet and rushed off for his water dish and a nap. He placed Addie in her play yard that Bella had set up between their picnic table and a couple of tall shade trees, to protect her from the sun and heat. He handed her sippy cup full of ice water.

"Hey, Charlie, enjoying the view?" He asked Bella's father who sat in his wheelchair, his gaze locked on the large lake. He seemed more relaxed with a crooked smile on his face.

Charlie turned his head to look at him as he gave Edward a shakily nod. "Y… yes." He spoke slowly, but Edward noted that with each passing day her father's speech improved. He lifted his hand and pointed to the water, "f… fishing?"

"After we eat," he promised.

He grunted as Bella caught him around the middle in a surprise hug. He smiled as she stretched up and kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips. "This really was a brilliant idea, and I'm sorry I wasn't fully on board."

"I'm glad it's not the disaster you've been picturing," he remarked with a cocky grin. He pressed another kissed to her lips before pulling back. The tips of his ears burned as he caught Charlie's narrowed eyes.

He cleared his throat and broke away from Bella's arms. She chuckled and patted his chest before heading over to the grill. He admired her backside; maybe the heat wasn't so awful if it brought out short-shorts, tank tops, and bikinis.

Charlie cleared his throat, and Edward's eyes cut to his with a sheepish grin. Charlie pointed to the chair across him. Edward sat promptly and took the offered cards from him. A few hands later they found themselves surrounded by Charlie's family. He laughed and shook his head. "Not again, you've slaughtered me the last couple rounds."

Edward smiled at the sound of Charlie's bark of laughter. The sound brought out brighter smiles from all the women. Bella squeezed Edward's hand; she noticed that he didn't seem to realize the looks of appreciation her grandmother and aunt were throwing his way.

Bella let him tug her down onto his lap; she kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is probably one of my last full weekends off until mid-November," he informed Dixie. "You know farming doesn't slow down until winter settles in."

Edward's stomach turned heavy as Bella twisted around to give him another quick kiss. "And it'll be okay, we'll be okay," she assured him quietly. His heart knotted, terror slipped into his veins, he was going to do it, he was going to tell her.

"I'll be back, I'm going to take Addy in for a nap, get her out of the sun for a while," she told everyone as she stood and took the grumpy toddler from her father's lap and headed inside the RV. "Are you coming?" Bella asked him sweetly, trying to act innocent, but no one was buying.

He shook his head, "Nah, promised your Dad," he reminded her. He knew what activity they'd get into if he followed, the same one they usually got up to during nap time. He wasn't a selfish bastard, he had made a promise, and he was going to follow through, no matter how pissed off his dick was at him.

"Ready, Charlie?" He asked, holding out a fishing pole for him after pushing him down to the dock.

 **…**

He baited his hook and helped Charlie cast out into the water. When he reeled in it was choppy and clumsy, but it didn't matter. Edward noticed it was its own type of therapy. Charlie was determined and attempting things that usually frustrated him with a smile. It probably helped that neither felt the need to fill the silence with pleasantries and chatter as they sat peacefully side by side.

"We better head back," Edward told Charlie after he packed up their gear. "Bella will murder me if I keep you out here much longer," he teased.

Charlie snorted, "s… scaredy c…cat." He retorted as Edward pushed him back up to his mother, sister, and daughter.

"Maybe a bit," he agreed before he let Carol take Charlie to the RV to rest.

"Eddie," Adeline captured his leg, her wet bathing suit dampening his pant leg. "I swim and Duke," she pointed to his dog who sat in the middle of the tiny plastic swimming pool filled with a couple of inches of cool water.

He chuckled, "Fun," as he fixed her ponytail before placing her back in the water. He settled next to the pool and pushed her little boat around as Duke headed off to sleep under a tree having decided his babysitting services were no longer needed.

 **...**

"Goodnight Memaw," Bella kissed her cheek and watched her walk over to her campsite before settling between Edward's legs. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back against his chest.

Charlie and Adeline were both asleep in the RV; Carol was sipping her latest glass of red wine and watching the fire. "Why don't you and Edward go spend some time together; I'll watch over things here," Carol offered. "You've cooked, cleaned, ran around all day, go have fun for a bit down at the bonfire."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and studied Bella's face; she could tell he was letting her decide. He had told her about his younger, wilder nights when he had spent time playing by the large fire. She was curious to see if she could pull out that side of him. "Yeah, we're going to go check it out," she tugged Edward to his feet with a playful grunt.

She pecked his cheek and went into the RV, coming back out a few minutes later in a green sundress that showed off her long legs and her boots. "Nice," Edward murmured and took her hand.

"Have fun," Carol called after them as Edward pulled Bella onto his four-wheeler and wrapped her arms around him.

They waved before Edward's four-wheeler roared to life. She hugged his waist and laughed in his ear as he shot down the dirt paths to the other side of the lake where the bonfire raged. Music played, and the drinks were running generously, and the people lounged and danced.

Edward nipped her ear, "stop thinking about who might be a potential student come August and just enjoy," he twirled her around to face him, grinning as she shook her head, "or just kiss me."

"I wasn't," she protested. He rolled his eyes, and her lips pressed up against his, claiming them in a long kiss. "Is that the kind of kiss you were looking for?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "c'mon." He passed her a drink from their cooler and took her hand in his. He nodded to the familiar young faces he recognized from around town.

A few beers and roasted marshmallows later, he tugged her close and sang along softly to the song on the radio.

 _"I'll never settle down. That's what I always thought. Yeah, I was that kind of man. Just ask anyone, I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you around and around in circles."_

Her breath caught as his gaze never left hers.

She stretched up and wrapped her arms around his neck as the song came to an end and kissed him. He chuckled bashfully and held her close through another a few songs before breaking up there swaying and leading her over to a group surrounding a few four-wheelers.

"Eddie, want in?" Travis held up a racing helmet. "Three trips around the pit and the winner gets..." he looked down to his other hand an into his cowboy hat, "around a hundred bucks."

Edward's eyes cut to Bella's, his bright and eager. "You used to partake in this recklessness?" She asked, surprised. He was always so responsible.

"S'fun," he explained with a shrug and dropped a twenty in the hat. He kissed her temple and steered her towards the ledge that overlooked the racing, mud pit. "I'll take you on a victory ride later, baby," he gently swatted her ass and smirked as she yelped and shook her head with laughter as his playful side came out in full display.

Bella watched him race around the track with bated breath; a hand clutched around her drink and her heart in her throat. She laughed in delight and surprised when he crossed the finish line and collected his winnings. He was muddy and sweaty as he pulled her against him and kissed her, dropping his Stetson on top of her head.

She leaned into his arms and let any fear she had felt melt away. "C'mon," he murmured, his eyes glittering with excitement. He patted the seat of his four-wheeler, "let's go for a ride."

He pulled to a stop next to Travis and dropped his winning back in the young man's hat. "You boys go again," he ordered before heading back onto the dirt road. He drove them around the large lake and headed for the tall trees and the quiet shorelines as Bella's hand stroked his lower stomach making his groin tighten.

"Look at that view," he murmured, pulling to a stop. He squeezed her hands as Bella sighed in his ear as she took in the striking view of the Texas starlight over the lake. "When I was little, I used to sneak out, and walk for miles to get to this clearing where I could see all the stars."

He shivered as her lips pressed against the side of his neck. "Climb on my lap," he murmured.

"Edward," she rebuffed, but her tone was light.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, unsure as he chuckled and helped her off the four-wheeler. "There's no one around, and this is the only chance we're gonna get all weekend."

He tossed his shirt onto the handlebars as she ran her fingers over his chest. He groaned as she placed a customary kiss to one of his scars before coming up to kiss him. It started soft and shy, but the alcohol, adrenaline, and intense feeling of the evening quickly bubbled back to the surface.

She gasped and let out a small moan as his hands, which were always very cautious and gentle with her became a tad rougher as he slipped one up her dress and cupped her lace-covered breast.

"You're going to have to teach me to ride this thing," she stated, her tongue brushing across her swollen lips. Her innocent remark made him groan as she rocked against his erection.

His hand slid back down her side meeting the other he had on her hips. "Oh I'll teach you," he agreed huskily, as her fingers unzipped him and wrapped around him.

"Fuck, no condom," he growled into her ear, pulling back, his fingers diving into her wetness.

She met his frustrated gaze, his deep need to protect her, care for her, her wellness and everyone else far exceeded his own. "I have an IUD, and I want this with you, don't make me beg."

He swallowed and nodded once, in permission. She shifted her hips, and the angle was too perfect, as she slid down with a groan feeling him fully inside her.

"Bella," he murmured, his eyes locked on hers.

Her smile was blissful as she whispered, "do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you ever stop," he growled, and his fingers flexed on her hips. "Let go and ride me, darling. Take everything you want from me, I'm so fucking yours."

...

Bella giggled as she fixed her dress while Edward pulled on his t-shirt. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Who knew you were such a wild little thing," he teased, a satisfied grin plastered across his face. He hoped and prayed to every god he could think of that her father was still sound asleep when they got back to the RV. The ride was a short one, Bella told her aunt goodnight, and led him back to their bedroom, past her sleeping father and daughter.

...

He woke with a start, it was Bella's left hand resting over his heart that kept him from bolting out of bed. Her cold toes dug into his calf muscle as they wedged themselves between him and the mattress. He curled her close and breathed in the vanilla lavender scent of her shampoo.

She sighed and nuzzled into her pillow. Her lips twitched upwards in a fleeting grin as she murmured his name. He brushed the hair out of her face and his heart beat picked up once more as he realized how much he cared for her, needed her.

He kissed her temple and swallowed the lump lodged in his throat as he watched her sleep, opening and closing his mouth, panic flared throughout him and settled in his stomach like a hot coil.

Bella's soft lips pressed against his shoulder as if sensing his upset, he went still and waited for her to settle back into her peaceful dreams, Duke popped his head from the foot of the bed and leveled him with a look. Clearly, his pup was unimpressed with his cowardice.

He let out a deep breath, he wouldn't let his fucked-up-ness ruin the best thing in his life, he needed to do it, say it. He opened his mouth and let the words fall out, "I love you," he murmured into the night.

...

 **Author Note**

Thank you, Sunflower Fran, for beta'ing. I added to this chapter after I got it back so any mistakes are mine.

I'd like to apologize for the hiatus I took. Last October my daughter became ill, we ended up moving to Denver for a few months while she received treatments. I simply had no words during that time. We returned home a few weeks ago, she's doing better and has returned to school and her friends and our lives are settling back into our old normal.

Please **review** and thank you!


End file.
